Dangerous Liasions
by Mjrayearth
Summary: First fanfic: Takes place in New Moon. What happens when Edward doesn't see Bella in time and walks into the sun? Will Jasper and Bella be forced to fight for their loved ones, or will they be forced to leave and start a new life, together?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of these characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of these characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer

This is my first fanfic, takes place during New Moon, Edward is gone and Jacob has been Bella's shoulder to cry on…

Chapter 1

BPOV

Even though it had been months since Edward left each day got harder and harder. If it wasn't for Jacob, I'm sure I would have died from heartache. He had been the one thing that kept me together and helped me to smile again. I was more than grateful to have a true friend like Jacob, but it wasn't enough.

Today was like any other day. Jacob was over and Charlie was down at La Push, hanging with Billy. Jacob's massive form rose up and down with laughter as he recited the lines from the movie on the TV.

"Dude…SWEETTTT….what does my mine say…DUDDEEE…but what does mine say…SWEETTTTTT!" Jacob laughed and I couldn't help but join in. The movie _Dude Where's My Car_ had become one of our favorite things to watch together. It was also one of the few things that didn't remind me of Edward.

It was taking a while, but I knew eventually the hole in my chest would close. I didn't love Jacob the way he loved me but that was okay. He was happy just to be around me. I felt comfortable and safe with Jacob nearby, and life had begun to be bearable again.

I rested my head on Jacob's side and curled up on the couch. He felt so different than Edward had. I missed the cold icy touch that used to hold me at night, but I couldn't deny the warmth I savored with Jacob. My eyelids were close to shutting when I felt Jacob's body tense and a low growl escape his lips.

Immediately, I thought the worst. _Victoria._

My eyes frantically searched the room as my heart beat a thousand miles a minute. "Jacob, what's wrong?"

Jacob stood and turned towards the kitchen. His muscles began twitching and I thought he was going to phase.

I jumped off the couch and grabbed his arm. "Please, Jacob talk to me...what's happening?" He ignored my plea and my chest became very tight.

He pulled me behind his back, blocking me from whatever danger was coming. "Stay back Bella." He growled

It was too much for me to take. The room around me spun as anxiety took over forcing me into a panic attack.

"You come any closer and I'll rip you to shreds!" Jacob yelled. I knew it had to be Victoria. She finally found me. My vision blurred and I had to steady myself on Jacob, before I passed out. The blackness invaded my mind and then instantly vanished and was replaced with a wave of calm. The hair stood up on the back of my neck, as I recognized that familiar feeling.

"Jasper!" I darted towards the kitchen not thinking of anything else. I could hear Jacob yelling and then the floor swallowed me up.

I could hear people arguing, and recognized Jacob's voice. He kept telling someone to let me go. I wondered who it could be.

"Bella…can you hear me?" It was a melodic velvety voice that reminded me of Edward, but it couldn't be his. He was never coming back.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Jacob yelled.

"It's okay, she's waking up now," a light and sweet voice replied.

My eyes fluttered open and what I saw nearly broke me in two. Sitting next to me was Alice and Jasper with Jacob pacing behind them. I threw my arms over Alice's neck as tears burst through my eyes. I couldn't speak. I couldn't breathe. My best friend was here. Alice had come back.

"Alice!"

She cradled me in her arms. "I missed you two Bella"

Without thinking, I turned and pounced on Jasper. I was overjoyed to see them both. Jasper flinched and I quickly remembered what happened at my birthday. "Oh I'm sorry," and I began to pull away. Jasper pulled me back and hugged me.

"I'm okay, Bella, I missed you two," he smiled.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing Bella!" Jacob ripped me away from Jasper who growled at him.

I patted Jacob's chest. I didn't want him to lose control. "Calm down, Jacob, it's okay."

Jacob looked at me and frowned. "No Bella, it's not okay. These bloodsuckers are the reason you almost killed yourself. I won't allow them to destroy you twice."

The words ripped through my chest. He was right and it was Jacob who saved me. I couldn't forget that. My lip trembled as that horrible day in the woods flooded into my mind. I felt the hole grow wider but Jasper was there sending out a warmth of comfort.

Jacob grunted. "Stop throwing your silly emotions around, bloodsucker."

"Jacob, it helps me…I'll be okay, just let me handle this."

Jacob frowned. "Fine Bells, but one false move from them and I'm phasing."

I nodded and walked over to Alice. "Why?" The word croaked in my throat it was the one question I had been asking myself over and over again.

Alice's face sank. "I'm so sorry Bella. We should never have left. I couldn't bear to leave you but we had no choice, he wouldn't allow it." I know who the "he" Edward wanted every trace of him gone which included his family. He had taken every personal remembrance I had of him, trying to completely erase himself from my life. I could see it on both of their faces, and believed that if they could've, they would have stayed.

I lowered my head, I couldn't look at her or Jasper I was afraid of the next answer I would receive. "Then why are you here?"

"Because I saw you die."

I met her sorrowful gaze. "You saw me die?"

Alice nodded. "I saw you jump off a cliff…and I couldn't see anything else. I had to come see for myself." If she could produce any tears, her eyes would have been filled with them. I still didn't understand how she couldn't have seen Jacob saving me.

Jasper must have felt my confusion. "We had no idea there were werewolves here and Alice can't see a werewolf."

Everyone turned and looked at Jacob, including me.

Jacob furrowed his brow. "This werewolf saved her life." I expected Jacob's muscles to twitch with fury but Jasper had been keeping the room peaceful.

"Oh, Bella, please forgive us," Alice pleaded with me, and I couldn't say no. I was happy that some of my vampire family had returned to me. I took a big breath and smiled.

"I forgive you both; just don't ever leave me like that again."

Alice jumped up and down clapping her hands and then grabbed me. Jacob grunted behind me as Alice lifted me up and spun me around like a big doll. Having her and Jasper here made me feel alive again and I couldn't help but smile back.

Alice stopped abruptly, and I could tell she was having one of her visions. Jasper must have sensed her fear because he was at her side in an instant.

"What is it Al?"

She gasped. "Edward…"

Jacob growled and my steps faltered as I clutched my chest. Jacob grabbed my waist and held me steady.

Seconds later a phone rang and Alice picked it up, knowing already who it was. "Rosalie what did you do?"

Alice's gaze seemed far off. "No Rose, she's alive…it's too late now. I have to go."

My heart fluttered at what could possibly be going on. Alice turned to Jasper. "We have to leave now. Edward's in Italy."

My mind raced as I thought of what that could mean, until the memory hit me like a ton of bricks. "No Alice, why, why would he go there?"

Alice faced me and grabbed my hands. "Rosalie told him you were dead." She didn't need to continue, I already knew what he was doing. He was trying to kill himself.

I couldn't hold back the tears once they came. "I have to go Alice. If he sees me he'll know I'm alive."

Alice nodded in agreement.

Jacob growled and held me in his arms. "If you think I'm letting Bella go anywhere with you two, you're dead wrong."

I spun around at Jacob, I knew he was only looking out for me, but he was not going to stop me. "Jacob Black I am a big girl. I'm going whether you approve or not."

Jacob grabbed my arms, as his muscles twitched. "No you're not!" His breathing became heavy.

"Get your hands off her dog, "Alice yelled at him.

"She's not going!" he snapped at Alice.

Jasper walked closer and sent out another peaceful wave. "Be careful Jacob, you're losing it."

Jacob glared at Jasper. I had to calm Jacob before things got out of hand. I began walking towards the kitchen, pulling him with me. "I need to talk you Jacob…now."

"I'll start packing your things," and Alice disappeared up the stairs.

Once in the kitchen I threw my arms around Jacob's big frame. "Jacob I don't know what I would have done without you. You are and always will be my best friend."

His muscular arms slid around me. "Bella…"

"Please, Jacob, I have to go...and I need you to stay here and watch out for Charlie."

I heard him sigh. We both knew that Victoria was still tracking me and Charlie could be in danger. I felt his body lax and knew he had given in. He hugged me tighter. "If anything happens to you, I'll kill them all."

I nodded and hugged him back. "I know."

Jacob growled again, and I knew it was time to go. Alice and Jasper were standing in the doorway with two carryon bags.

I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed Jacob's cheek. "I'll be back soon."

Before I knew it, we were in the car pulling out of the driveway. I watched Jacob look at my with the saddest eyes I have ever seen. Alice drove down the street and sped out of Forks. We were on our way to Italy and to my Edward.

As soon as I get some reviews, I'll put up some more, HOPE YOU LIKE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

BPOV

It wasn't long before we were in the airport and being shuffled onto the plane. The whole car ride there, I could not stop thinking about Edward and what he was about to do. Alice's visions were uncertain. Edward kept changing his mind and we had to hope we would make it in time. While Alice spoke with Carlisle about what was happening, Jasper kept me calm.

The airport was packed with people and I wondered if Jasper was having any difficulties. As we walked into the plane, he grabbed my hand.

"Stop worrying about me, I'm fine."

I was shocked that he knew I was worried about him, but then again he was an empath. His eyes were a golden topaz color, and I knew he must have hunted before coming to see me.

We took our seats on the plane, first class of course. Alice sat in front of us, telling Jasper to stay with me. It was strange having Jasper this close. He had always kept his distance from me, and after what happened at my birthday, I never thought he would come near me again.

Being this close to Jasper was a little unnerving. I never noticed how incredibly attractive he was. He was more built than Edward was, and his golden hair hung just the right way. His smell reminded me of Edwards, but it was more potent and I honestly couldn't believe anyone could smell better than my Edward could.

He glanced over at me, and my cheeks flushed red as he smiled. For that brief second our eyes locked and I was dazzled, yet again, by another handsome vampire.

Jasper grinned, and I suddenly realized he probably felt all my inappropriate feelings. Embarrassed, I quickly gazed out the round window and pretended to stare at the passing clouds. I heard him chuckle, and I suddenly wanted to hide in the bathroom for the rest of the flight.

My stomach churned as the pilot announced the turbulence over the loud speaker. My nerves were already going haywire with Edward on the verge of suicide; I couldn't handle a bumpy flight.

I felt my mouth fill with water and I quickly began searching for the barf bag planes provided. I prayed I would find it in time. The thought of vomiting all over myself was mortifying.

Jasper had the bag out for me just as my stomach convulsed. I heaved out the pizza me and Jacob had eaten that day while Jasper held the bag in one hand and my hair in another.

"Relax Bella; you're going to be all right."

Alice turned around in her seat. "In exactly ten minutes, you'll feel better." I groaned. Good old Alice always providing wonderful fortunes.

My hacking must have been louder than I thought. A blonde stewardess hovered over us.

"Is everything alright?" the woman leaned over and I swear I could see down her blouse. She was ogling over Jasper and completely ignoring me. All I could so was glare at her in between heaves.

"A cold towel would be great." Jasper smiled

The woman blushed and took off. Jasper winked at me. I knew he could feel every single one of my emotions, including jealousy.

I knew I shouldn't be jealous, after all Jasper is Alice's boyfriend not mine. It was just so irritating to have the stewardess flaunting her "assets" at Jasper while he was clearly taking care of me.

By the time Miss "How can I help you" came back, I was done puking. I grabbed the full barf bag and handed it to her.

'"Could you please dispose of this," I said while flashing her one of my fakest smiles.

Her face grimaced as she grabbed the bag and handed off the towel to me, and then rushed down the aisle.

Satisfied I sat back. "Hmpft"

Jasper chuckled and I threw the cold compress on my forehead. "How much longer?" I missed having land under my feet.

"We should be landing in NY by the morning. Then we'll transfer flights and we should reach Italy by nightfall."

I was afraid to ask if we would make it to Edward in time. Jasper squeezed my hand. "Get some sleep."

I was about to protest when he smiled. "No Bella, go to sleep. You're exhausted." Before I could argue, I felt a wave of fatigue hit me.

I refused to sleep but my eyelids were so heavy. I thought focusing on Jasper's face would help to keep me awake and for a few moments, it did.

I remember Jasper gazing at me with a strange grin on his face, and then I was out.

When I woke up, the plane was dark, we were no longer in the air, and Jasper had gotten out of his seat. I rubbed my eyes and unhooked my belt; my heart stopped as I stood and saw every seat in first class empty.

"Jasper?" Alice was nowhere in sight and I knew I was completely alone. I ran down the aisle towards coach, only to find more empty seats. I couldn't understand why they would leave me. My chest tightened and my body trembled with fear.

"Alice…?" her name barely came out as a whisper. All I heard was silence, and my lip quivered. I had no idea where I was and everyone I knew and loved was gone.

"NO!" my knees buckled but I never hit the floor. Two strong, cold arms slipped around my waist, embracing me, _Edward._

I turned around to stare into my angel's eyes, only it wasn't him.

"Jasper" I gasped.

His golden hair was messy and hung slightly over one eye. There was a sparkle in his eyes and it sent shivers through me.

"Jasper what's going on? Why did you two leave me? I was so scared!"

He continued to gaze at me. "We landed and I couldn't bear to wake you. I'm sorry I frightened you."

His gaze unnerved me, but in an exhilarating way.

"Where's Alice?"

He smiled. "She went on ahead; Edward's going to be fine."

I threw my arms around his neck. "Oh, Jasper, that's wonderful!" Without thinking, I kissed him on the cheek and I wasn't prepared for what followed.

Electricity coursed through my veins, and the only thing I could think of was Jasper and all the incredible things I wanted him to do to me.

I gasped as I remembered his arms were still around my waist, and the emotions that flowed through me, bounced back to him. He bore into me with his eyes and my legs slightly wobbled. He was just too gorgeous.

I needed to clear my head. Closing my eyes, I counted to ten and took a deep breath, thinking that would solve my embarrassing emotions.

When my eyes opened, all they saw was Jasper who was licking his lips and grinning. "Bella, you have no idea what you're doing to me right now. I almost can't control myself."

My eyes widened. _Oh, no, I'm such an idiot. I've made him thirsty!_ Then I noticed the color of his eyes. They were a golden topaz.

"I don't understand. Your eyes aren't black?"

His smile faded. "It's not your blood that's driving me crazy."

"Then what?"

If vampires could blush, Jasper definitely would have. He shyly looked away from me and then I understood. Here we were, all alone in the dark, arms around one another and I am a bright shining beacon of lust. Everything I felt towards him, he felt, and now wanted me the same way.

"I'm sorry Jasper…I didn't mean to." and I carefully removed my arms from his neck.

One of his hands stayed on my waist while the other brushed back my hair. "I know, and it's fine."

Being this close to Jasper made me realize how incredibly handsome he was. Edward was like a Greek god himself, but Jasper had a hidden quality that set him apart. His lips were full and had a slight pinkish hue, and they looked like they would feel very nice.

"Bella…please?"

"Huh?"

Jasper put his hands on my shoulders. "I won't be able to stop myself if you keep thinking of me like that."

I gasped; _he's going to bite me._

He squeezed my shoulders. "No, Bella, I told you, I'm not thirsty, and this is something far worse."

I was completely confused. "What could be worse than killing me?"

"Kissing you."

Even though I knew I was supposed to stop lusting after him, I couldn't stop myself. The idea of Jasper's full lips on top of mine was way too tempting. He grinned and narrowed his eyes at me, reading all of my highly inappropriate feelings.

His grin turned into a devilish smile. "Just remember I warned you." Then his mouth connected with mine.

Hope you enjoyed! Review review!


	3. Chapter 3

**This chap is kinda short, I'm planning a wedding, writing a book so I'm a little swamped, but I couldn't leave everyone hanging!**

**ps: I dont own Twilght...enjoy!**

My eyes fluttered open as I felt the plane's rocky descent onto the runway

My eyes fluttered open as I felt the plane's rocky descent onto the runway. _It was just a dream?_ _But it felt so real, and so good._ I traced my bottom lip replaying the kiss in my dream. We were still on the plane; I wasn't alone and in Jasper's arms. I felt relieved and embarrassed at the same time. I couldn't believe that I actually had a romantic dream about Jasper.

I sneaked at glance his way, to catch him smirking at me. "Interesting dream?" he asked.

My mouth dropped to the floor as my entire face turned cherry red. I had no doubt in my mind that while I was sleeping fantasizing about him, he was felling it. There was no way he would know I was dreaming about him, it wasn't as if he could read minds. Plus, I would feel terrible if Alice knew, she was my best friend and I was sure that dreaming about your best friend's boyfriend was completely unacceptable.

"Bella, you all right? You're giving off some pretty intense emotions?"

I avoided Jasper's gaze and began to fidget in my seat. "I...uh…it's just…" I sighed, this was so embarrassing, and I felt like such a basket case. I needed to excuse myself before I stuck my mouth in my foot. I unhooked my seatbelt, "I need to use the restroom"

Jasper nodded, and I shimmed past him. I didn't get far when the plane hit a big pocket of air rocking me off my feet and onto Jasper's lap. Our faces were inches apart, and his expression reflected the same surprise that I was in his lap. There was a brief second where I couldn't breathe, his breath was blowing into my face and my legs instantly went to Jell-O.

Jasper's arm was behind my back, and he slowly helped me to my feet, "You all right?"

I nodded, I was too afraid to open my mouth and say something foolish. I slipped past him, and into the aisle only to be stopped by my favorite flight attendant.

"I'm sorry miss but you'll need to take your seat while the plane descends"

Oh no, I couldn't sit next to Jasper with all these crazy emotions going off. "It's an emergency, I really need to go."

Her lip twitched, "You need to take your seat miss."

Clearly, this was payback from earlier, but I wasn't that easily backed down. "I can't, I have to go!"

She glared at me about to really let me have it, when Jasper appeared beside me. Seeing Jasper instantly changed her demeanor. "I'm sorry sir, but all passengers must be seated during the landing."

Jasper moved closer to her and whispered in her ear, he spoke so softly I couldn't hear a thing. I watched as the woman's face flushed and she nodded and then steadied herself on the seat as Jasper lead me to the bathroom.

"What did you say to that woman, I thought she was going to faint!"

Jasper looked back over his shoulder at me, I told her that you felt sick and I would hate to see a pretty girl like her cleaning up throw up all morning." He smiled.

I smiled back; the image of blondie scrubbing the seats was very appealing. We reached the bathroom and I slipped in.

"I'll wait right here for you." I heard Jasper say as the clicked the lock in place.

I stood in front of the mirror staring at my flushed face, and suddenly felt disgusted. I loved Edward, Edward was my soulmate not Jasper and instead of thinking about Edward, I was thinking of jasper. I turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on my face. My stomach twisted as I thought of Edward and what must be going on at this moment. My hands gripped the sink and my body shook with sobs, my angel was about to die and I acted as if I didn't even care.

I heard a knock on the door, "Bella?"

I ignored the knock. At that moment I could care less about Jasper and his good looks, I missed Edward.

He knocked again, "Bella what's going on in there, and the despair your feeling is tearing me apart, what's wrong?'

"Nothing Jasper, I'm fine, please go away, I need a few minutes."

There was silence for a minute. "Don't worry Bella everything's' going to be fine, you'll see. I'll be back at our seats, take your time."

I heard him walk away, and was a bit shocked, Edward would have argued with me forever. There was no use denying the attraction between Jasper and me, it was there but it was nothing compared to the love I between Edward and me. Edward was everything I wanted and needed in a companion, right now, he needed me to be strong and not falter, and that was what I planned to do.

I grabbed some paper towels and wiped my face. Using my fingers, I combed my hair quickly and then went back to my seat.

**: ) anyone guess it was a dream in CHap 2? REVIEW REVIEW please**


	4. Chapter 4

I wrapped my hair up in a ponytail and headed back to my seat

**Disclaimer: I don't' own Twilight (although I wished I owned Edward & Jasper)**

I wrapped my hair up in a ponytail and headed back to my seat.

"Everything all right?" Jasper asked

I nodded, even though it wasn't true. I knew Jasper would know, but he left it at that, which I appreciated. It was nice having someone give me some privacy and not constantly trying to figure out what was wrong with me. Sometimes I think the only reason my moods bothered Edward so much was because he couldn't read my mind. It drove him nuts that he never knew what I was thinking, but I was incredibly grateful that my mind was a secret, having Edward poking around in there would be to embarrassing and uncomfortable. I could just picture it now, the two of us kissing and me wondering if my breath smelled. Knowing Edward he would probably stop and tell me "No Bella you smell wonderful" which would totally kill the moment.

The plane had landed and we were headed for our next flight and final flight to Italy. Alice explained on the way that Edward was okay, he had gone to the Volturi but they had refused his request, it seems the head of the coven Aro, thinks it would be a waste and wants Edward to join him, Edward declined the offer. As of now Edward was wandering the city trying to think of his next step, which gave us time.

Jasper had insisted that I get some more rest and this time I didn't need to argue, I was exhausted and wanted all my strength for when we saw Edward. I woke up a few minutes before we arrived in Italy and this trip I didn't have any inappropriate dreams, which I was thankful for. Nothing new had happened with Edward, his plans kept changing, and the only thing that remained constant was his misery.

The next few hours flew by as we raced through Italy and made our way to Volterra. Alice drove faster then I normally liked, but this time I accepted it and had asked her more then once to go even faster. I watched the passing landscape with despair, I had never left the states and now that I was here I couldn't even enjoy it. Italy was beyond beautiful, rolling hills, vineyards and the smell of fresh bread overwhelmed my senses. After all this was over, I would have to ask Edward to give me a tour of everything that I was missing.

In the car I had to call Charlie, he was more then pissed at me and most of the words that left his mouth were incoherent. Alice grabbed the phone from me in attempt to diffuse his anger. She explained how she came back to check on me, and when she saw how desolate I was she had to get me out of the house. She apologized for leaving so abruptly but she had felt that I was suicidal; I couldn't hear his yelling which meant that he must have understood. Alice went on to explain her master plan for a world wide shopping vacation, and that we would be home soon and I would be a new person. After a few minutes I saw Alice smile and end the conversation.

"How much trouble am I in?"

Alice's smile grew wider, "Not to much, he agreed that this is what you need and as long as we promise to check in everyday, he won't be too angry." Her smiled faded, "The suicidal comment really hit home for him."

I frowned, "I wasn't trying to kill myself, I told you that already."

The both of them looked at me as if I would shatter into a million pieces; their looks of pity were really getting on my nerves. "Will you two stop that already, I'm fine."

I turned my back on them as much as I could, considering I was in the backseat, and tried to ignore them. The only person who didn't treat me as if I was made of glass was Jacob. Jacob was tough on me, but in a loving way and I was beginning to feel guilty about the way I had left, he looked so sad. After Edward was safe the first thing I would do would be to call Jacob.

"Alice what is it?"

My head zipped towards Alice who was stuck in one of her visions. Jasper grabbed the wheel, and kept us from going off the windy road.

"Al, talk to me, what's going on!" I could sense Jasper's panic, and it caused my heart to race. Alice continued to gaze ahead watching whatever was unfolding in the future.

I inched to the edge of the backseat and grabbed her seat, "Alice what's happening, is Edward okay?"

Alice twitched, and grabbed the wheel back from Jasper, her foot slammed down on the gas and the car lurched forward. We were driving so fast the landscape became a blur as it zoomed passed us. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but she was whispering something to Jasper. I watched Jasper's expression change from horror, to anger, his jaw clentched.

"No Al." He grabbed her arm, and I could tell whatever she was saying was bad. My heart beat faster then I could think, what could be wrong, was it Edward?

The car spun around another turn and we pulled up to a main road that was taking us to a city. Alice slowed the car down to human speed. I assumed by both of their reactions we had entered in Volterra. The city was swarmed with people dressed up in costumes, celebrating some sort of holiday. Alice pulled off down a side road and stopped the car.

"Let's go Bella." She said while unbuckling her seatbelt. I nodded and opened up my door to get out.

Jasper grabbed Alice's arm, and pulled her close. He was whispering something in her ear. Something bad was going on and neither of them were going to tell me, and I was too afraid to ask. Whatever it was I refused to ask, I had to believe Edward was safe.

Both of them were out of the car now and standing on either side of me. Alice grabbed my hand, "We have to hurry."

With my hands locked in theirs they dragged me as quickly as they could through the cobbled streets. Alice stopped at a vendor and bought three long red hooded cloaks, and three featherd masks, then ushered us to put them on. I assumed that the costumes were for them, it did look like the sun would be right over our heads within minutes.

After a few minutes we were deep in the city. I knew Edward was here somewhere and not knowing was torture. "Alice, where is he, will we make it?"

Alice sighed, "He's standing by the center fountain, waiting…I don't know if we'll be in time."

My steps faltered at the thought of us not making it, but with my hands in theirs we kept moving. I stopped breathing, and my eyes watered up "Edward," I murmurmed. I picked up my pace and began running with them as fast I could.

Then I saw him, he was still far but I could see him standing in the shadows. My heart soared; we were going to make it! I screamed his name over and over again.

"Edward!!"

With his acute hearing he should have heard, but he stood there like a marble statue, unmoving. I continued screaming, and I thought he heard me because he was slowly walking forward. Until I realized that he hadn't heard me and he was walking out into the sun.

"NO EDWARD!"

I swore he made eye contact with me and he even smiled. The hood he had on fell off as he began to untie the cloak was wearing, we were too late.

"Now Jasper, go!" Alice let go of my hand.

Jasper growled, "I'm not leaving you."

"You have no choice; we'll be fine, now go!"

I didn't understand what was happening, but suddenly Alice was gone and Jasper was dragging me away from Edward.

"Jasper what are you doing!" I wrestled with his arms trying to break free. Tears streamed down my cheeks, I was terrified and I had no idea what was happening with Edward and why did Alice leave us.

"Jasper please let me go!"

Jasper was silent and I fought like a child throwing a temper tantrum. I fell to the ground, refusing to move another inch. Jasper looked at me like a man who was defeated. I waited for him to say something, anything that would explain the chaos that was enveloping us.

Instead Jasper grabbed me, tossed me over his shoulder, and then he was running out of the city.

**I hope you guys are enjoying this!! Gotta love a cliffhanger : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far!!**

**Ps: I don't own Twilight **

EPOV

It was time, the sun had reached its peak and I was ready for death to take me. Life without Bella was unthinkable; it was something I just could not do. I thought leaving her was for her own benefit, I had no idea she would take her own life. It was my fault that my angel was gone, and now it was my turn.

I closed my eyes, and began to untie my cloak. I thought only of Bella blocking out everything else, I even could hear her calling my name, calling me to join her. My eyes opened and for a brief moment I saw her, reaching for me, she had come to take me home. I smiled and took a step knowing it would be my last.

I was falling back it happened all so fast, I was impressed I didn't feel any pain. I looked at my surroundings, I was still in Volterra, and Alice was on top of me. Did Alice die too, did something happen to my family that I didn't know about?

"Alice?"

She slapped my face, barely leaving behind a sting, her lip quivered. "Don't you ever do that to me again Edward." My brain tried to decipher the situation, were we both dead?

"Are you dead Alice?"

She grunted and pulled me up onto my feet. "No, we're both alive, but I'm not sure for how much longer."

It was then that I realized we were surrounded, even underneath their black robes I could see their crimson eyes. I pushed Alice behind me. They would have to destroy me in order to even go near my sister. I gathered my thoughts, I should have known that Alice would've seen this and come to stop me. My selfish act had now put us both in danger.

"Out for a morning stroll Edward?" I didn't need to see the face to recognize the sinister voice.

"Hello Demetrio."

Demetrio stepped out of the shadows. "I see you've brought a friend."

The thoughts that were circling around in Demetrio' s head were not good. He was thinking of all the different ways he could dispose of me, and then play with Alice. I had to get us out of here, and fast, the other vampires that were surrounding us were all waiting for orders, hoping Demetrio would give them the signal to attack us.

"We were just on our way out of the city."

Demetrio laughed, "Oh I don't think so. You will finally get your wish dear Edward."

Those words should have given me comfort, but Alice was here, and I had to protect her. Demetrio stepped slowly towards us, forcing us into a corner. The growl that erupted from my chest was beastly, today would be my last and I was ready to go out with a battle.

_Edward it's okay, they won't attack us_. Alice's thoughts calmed me for a brief moment, she would know better then me how this would unfold. Like always my sister was right, Jane one of the Volturi's elite, walked forward.

"Jane" I sighed, knowing that if she was here it meant our time wasn't up.

Demetrio grunted.

"Aro would like to see you both, follow me." Jane was a small cherub like vampire that could have you squirming on the ground in seconds. She was one of the few vampires that actually terrified me.

I grabbed Alice's hand as we headed down into the heart of Volterra. Jane took us through an underground route that led into the stone watery underdark of the city. Alice was thinking of an intimate moment with Jasper. Normally she would be trying to see the future but I under the circum stances she was most likely scared, and wanted to think of Jasper before they slaughtered us. I took my cue to leave and give her privacy, intimate moments between my family was one thing I always tuned out. Instead I focused on what Jane and Demetrio were thinking, and felt better once I realized that Aro wanted an audience, at least for now.

When I first met Aro, the godfather of the vampires, he read all my memories. Aro's ability was similar to mind, except that with one touch he would know every single thought you ever had. He was fascinated with our family, especially Alice he saw her as a great asset. When I had asked him to kill me he laughed and said I was much to valuable, and then asked me to join his guard, which I kindly replied I would rather die. Now that Alice was here I knew that he would do everything he possibly could to persuade the both of us to join his guard.

I disobeyed his orders by staying in the city, and now I would have to be made an example. I felt like a fool thinking that my actions wouldn't hurt my family. I pictured Carlisle's disappointed face, and cringed. I wasn't sure how I would do it but I would save Alice.

It wasn't long before we reached the great hall and were standing before Aro. The hall was circular with large columns and a cathedral ceiling. Aro sat in a large mahogany throne, with two similar thrones on either side, most likely for his brothers. Red velvet curtains draped around the columns creating a spider like web in the center of the ceiling.

Aro was the oldest of his coven. His skin was paler then alabaster, and appeared more fragile then a butterfly's cocoon. He wore a long black robe that matched his straight midnight hair. His long bony fingers tapped against one another as he smiled at us.

"So we meet again Edward, although I believe last time I instructed you to leave Volterra."_ You should have listened to me._

I bowed my head, every word I spoke had to be careful and lying would do no good, he could delve into my thoughts and retrieve the truth.

"Ahh don't look so sad, especially when you've brought a guest!" My head snapped up as I watched Aro glide to Alice. "Alice I presume?"

Alice smiled, "That's me."

My heart cringed, how could I drag her into this, and she was being so calm. "Aro, please punish me, Alice did nothing wrong."

Aro acted shock, "Punish? Edward you are so dramatic, I have much more in store for you then that."

If my eyes could water they would have, there was only one way I could save Alice. "I will do whatever you ask, as long as you let Alice go free."

_Edward no, he won't hurt me_! Alice was screaming at me in her head, but there was nothing she could say that would stop me, even if her visions told her she would be safe. I was done taking chances. With Bella gone, my life was over, and if joining the guard would save Alice, then that's what I would do.

Aro smiled, "Anything?" _The plans I have for you are endless._

I nodded, "If you agree to let Alice leave, I will join the guard."

"No Edward!" Alice yelled, but my mind was made up.

Aro clapped his hands, "Well that is one agreement I will gladly make, welcome to the family."_ I knew you would see things my way._

_Edward don't do this, we can compromise with him!_ Alice's eyes were wide with horror, but I knew in a few hours she would be safe.

Aro turned to regard Alice. "Well my dear, you are free to go, unless you would like to join your brother?"

"No thank you" Alice stammered, her eyes never leaving mine. _Edward, this isn't the answer, come with me, we can make it out of here alive together._

I shook my head, my decision was made.

"Before you leave my dear, may I? Aro held out his hand waiting for Alice, and she extended hers. His eyes closed, and his expression changed a few times, before he finally let go. "Well now that's an interesting turn of events."

I tried to listen in to Aro's thoughts but he was thinking in a strange dialect, that I didn't recognize.

Alice averted my gaze while Aro stared at me with a curious look. "I wonder, does he know?"

Alice shook her head, and pleaded with Aro with his eyes. Alice' thoughts were jumbled and I couldn't figure out what was going on, she kept thinking of her clothes and was going through every single dress. In her wardrobe

My senses told me that Alice was hiding something, and now Aro knew.

"Alice?" I asked.

Her lip quivered, and I suddenly felt frantic, whatever she wasn't telling me had to bad. Given our situation, and my temper Alice would withhold anything that might make me freak out, and do something stupid.

Aro patted Alice on the shoulder. "Don't fret my dear, you may go now, send Carlisle my regards." Alice tried to protest but Aro wasn't asking, he was telling her to leave. "Jane dear see Alice out, and make sure that she exists safely."

Alice grabbed Aro's arm, she was fast and the gesture made me jump. "Please" she whispered.

Aro cupped her chin, "He has the right to know." My head was swirling so much that I couldn't make anything out.

Alice's body sank, and her chest heaved with dry sobs. Aro wrapped his arm around her small body. "There, there my child, it will be all right."

I couldn't take the tension anymore, my mind was racing with every possibility, every horrible thing I could imagine passed through my thoughts. "Alice what's going on?"

Alice buried her head in Aro's chest as he gently patted her back, refusing to meet my gaze. Aro sighed, "It appears that your beloved is alive and well."

"My beloved?" I immediately thought of Esme, something must have happened to her that I didn't know, but then why would Alice be so upset and then the words stung my insides like burning coals as Aro thought them.

_Your beloved Isabella is alive_.

My knees buckled and I dropped to the floor. "What?" I gasped. The world around me grew hazy. "I don't understand, Alice?"

Aro released Alice from her grip and she crashed into me, holding me in a vice grip sobbing. "Oh Edward, I'm so sorry." As she cuddled into my body, her mind opened up to me and I saw the reason she kept quiet.

Alice had a vision of us in this situation except I knew Bella was alive and in Volterra. She had told me and the news was overwhelming. When we met with Aro I told him I was leaving and taking Alice with me, Jane attacked. There was a fight, I was hurt badly and we both were locked up in a tower. Aro also was planning on finding Bella, her immunity to powers made him very curious.

With Bella out of the picture I was thinking more rational, and we would have an audience with Aro, and it would be peaceful. Aro would keep us as guests while he discussed our situation with his brothers, giving us time to plan. The only hole in Alice's visions was she did not expect me to join the guard, and frankly I was shocked that I had. Joining the coven I despised so much was worse then death, but seeing Alice had made me realize I had been a fool.

But now I knew, I knew my angel was alive and the world seemed to sparkle. I wasn't sure what that would mean and since Aro hadn't decided on anything Alice couldn't foresee it either. All I knew was that regardless of what was going to happen next, Bella would be in my arms again soon.

**My wedding is in 3 weeks, but I'm going to try and write as much as I can. Plus, I'm sure everyone is dying to know what's going on with Jasper and Bella.**

**PS..I LOVE REVIEWS : )**


	6. Authors Note

Hi Everyone

**Hi Everyone!**

**I just wanted to apologize for the delay, my wedding is next week and I've been so busy. I still have finished the next chapter (I just decided this morning what's going to happen). **

**But below you will see the beginning of chapter 6, which I will finish and post this weekend.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and keep em coming, enjoy!**

Jasper threw me into the car, and raced to get in before I could try and escape. "Jasper what are you doing!" I was frantic, I saw Edward and then we left; we left both of them, and it made no sense. I fiddled with the door, but Jasper kept pushing the lock button. He threw the key in the ignition, and shifted out of first as he raced down the street.

My eyes were watering as I watched us drive out of the city. "Why Jasper…why would you do that, how could you do that, we left them!" Jasper's face was hard as stone, his eyes black and focused on the road ahead. His silence was excrucitiating. I needed to understand what was happening.

I tried the door again, if he wasn't going to answer me I would jump out of the car and go back to Volterra myself. The door was locked and I grunted in frustration. _Alice has her phone, I'll just call her_, I dug the cell phone out of my pants and dialed Alice's number. The phone rang, and after a few rings her voicemail picked up.

I sighed and hung up the phone, my heart was shattering into a million pieces, not only was the love of my life in danger but my best friend. I covered my head with my hands and sobbed_._

Jasper was still staring at the road speeding farther away from the city, and I was helpless. Something was wrong, terribly wrong and Jasper was refusing to tell me. All of them treated me like a child, and I hated it, just because I was human didn't mean I was a baby. I think that I've proved I can handle almost any situation, this was no different.

"Stop the car Jasper."

Jasper's eyes never left the road, and he shifted into fourth gear driving even faster now.

"Jasper, pull over!"

"No."

My body shook with anger, vampire or not, he was pulling over. "This is ridiculous Jasper, now pull over!" I could have screamed till my tonsils burst, it would do nothing, Jasper acted as if I wasn't even there. "If that's the way you're going to be, I'll find a way out of this car myself. Unlike you, I actually care that we abdonded Edward and Alice, for all we know they could be dead right now!"

Being around vampires I should have known better, but my big mouth got the best of me. Jasper growled louder then a bear, and whipped the car off the road. He slammed on the brakes so hard my body lurched forward, and I hit my head on the windshield. The minute the car came to a complete stop, he was hovering over me, fangs bare, snarling. For once in my life I had pushed to hard, and knew I was in serious trouble.

This wasn't like the time I had met James in the studio, no one was coming to rescue me. It was just the two of us, alone in the middle of nowhere, in a foreign country. Jasper could kill me right now and no one would know, at least not for awhile.

I slid down into the seat as he crawled on top of me, with eyes black as midnight. There was nothing I could say, nothing I could do, I was paralyzed with fear. I closed my eyes and braced for the worst, waiting to feel Jasper's teeth dig into me, but it never came.

I felt Jasper get off me and jump out of the car. To terrified to move I waited a few minutes, then sat up. We were on the shoulder of a small road that ran through a vineyard. I unlocked the door and walked outside. If I wasn't so scared I would have been amazed, the scenery was breathtaking.

On either side of the road were rows and rows of grapevines. Off in the distance I could see a villa. I searched the horizon for any sign of Jasper but he was gone. I grabbed my bag from the car and decided to walk up to the Villa, maybe someone there could give me a ride back to Volterra.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's charcters.**

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry it's been so long but as some of you read I got married : ) The honeymoon was greeat and I just found out that I am 5 weeks pregnant, WOOT! Now that things have calmed down a bit I've had time to write.**

**I hope your all enjoying the story xoxooxox**

**Bella POV**

I've made plenty of mistakes in my life, but this had to be the biggest to date. I sighed as the villa I was so desperately trying to reach seemed miles away. Walking sounded like a good idea at the time, especially when the alternative was driving a highly to fast car. Now I realized how foolish I had been. The sun was slowly fading and the idea of sleeping outside terrified me.

_How could Jasper leave me?_ I know that what I said was out of line but I never expected him to abandon me.

My duffle bag slipped out of my hand and onto the road. My body trembled as the wind swept a chill through my body. I sat on top of my bag and buried my head into my hands.

_What am I going to do?_ _The car is to far away for me to walk to before nightfall and so is the villa, either way I'm screwed._

I still had my cell phone. Maybe luck would be on my side and Alice would answer. A new hope began to rise up in me as I rummaged through my pockets. I flipped it open only to be crushed at the sight of no service.

If there was any emotion in me, I would have screamed but I was too tired. My eyelids felt heavy and soon I would be forced to fall asleep where I was.

There were no other options left. It was either make it to the car and sleep in there or find a soft patch of grass. Going to the villa was out of the question now, it was too late and I hated the idea of knocking on a stranger's door in the middle of the night.

"Oh well, better start walking" I decided that the car would be the safest place. I could lock the doors and then drive to Volterra in the morning. This fear I had of fast cars had to be cast aside for now.

Even though I was exhausted I walked as fast as my legs would take me.

Lights blinded me as something came speeding up the road directly towards me. My heart skipped a beat. _Jaspes!_ Only a Cullen would drive that fast. I waved wildly making sure he didn't pass me by.

Rock music bumped as the car slowed down, except it wasn't the black mustang that Jasper had whisked me away in. Before me stood the largest jeep I had ever seen. The tires were almost as big as me. Unless Jasper had stolen another car, this wasn't him.

The passenger side window rolled down.

"Everything all right miss?"

An older man, roughly in his forties, with tan skin and jet black hair leaned over towards the window.

My entire body froze as images of me being kidnapped and dumped in the woods raced through my mind.

"Miss?"

_What do I do, what if this guy is an axe murdered or something worse like Charles Manson. _I could barely make out his face but the man's concerned expression looked genuine but was that enough reason to trust him?

"Is that stang back there yours, did you breakdown?"

All I could do was nod.

"My name is Stephan. The villa you see down there is mine. It is much too dangerous for a young girl to be out alone at night. I will take you back to my home. Rosalie will make you some very magnificent food and you can get a good nights sleep. In the morning I will tow your car back and take a look at it, okay?"

I'm not sure why I decided to get go, but I did. Something about him reminded me of Charlie and I felt safe. I gathered up the courage and nodded yes.

"Thank you, my name is Bella."

Stephan smiled and opened up the door. "Put your foot on the step and use the handle to pull your self up."

I grabbed my bag and flung it onto the seat where Stephan caught it and placed it in the back. With one hand I hauled myself up and smiled that I actually made it into the Jeep without injury. Once inside I buckled up and we were on our way.

As we drove up the winding road that crawled up the hill, the Villa I had been walking too came into view. My heart fluttered at the sight of the terra cotta shingles and alabaster walls. There was a large fountain with a stone maiden singing that stood in the center of the driveway. Water sprung from the statue's mouth as she gazed up at the sky and sang.

"Here we are, welcome to the Villa de Carmella. It was named after my great-grandmother, God rest her soul."

The jeep pulled up front to the large entranceway and stopped. Stephan jumped out and was over by my door before I could try and figure how to get out of the beastly vehicle. He grabbed my bag with one hand and my right hand with his other.

I clumsily tripped out of the jeep and landed on the stone cobbled ground.

He chuckled and nodded his head for me to follow. "I'll introduce you to the family, get you some hot food and then show you to a room."

"Thank you."

He smiled back and we walked inside.

The foyer of the Villa was so majestic that I couldn't breath. Taupe marble floors and a large staircase loomed over us. Oil paintings of unfamiliar faces covered the walls and antique furniture occupied the surrounding space.

We were greeted by a very svelte brunette with cherry cheeks.

Stephan placed my bag down and opened up his arms. "Ahh mio bellissimo moglie."

The woman smiled and walked into his arms which instantly enclosed around her in a tight embrace. He whispered something in her ear causing the red in her cheeks to brighten.

It was an intimate moment and I suddenly felt very embarrassed as I watched them kiss.

Before I could crawl into a corner and hide the exchange was over.

With his hand on her back Stephan introduced us.

"Bella, this is my wife Angelina."

Angelina reached for my hand and smiled. "It is a pleasure." Her hands felt like velvet and the accent in her voice only accented her beauty.

"Nice to meet you." I wish I could say something more but I was slightly intimated by her. Rosalie was beautiful but Angelina had a distinct lady like presence that was full of grace. _I bet she never trips over her own feet_.

"Bella's car broke down. She will stay with us tonight and tomorrow I'll take a look at her car."

Angelina nodded. "Please follow me. I'll have Rosa warm something up."

I was amazed at her obedience to Stephan; she hadn't argued or even questioned him. It made me wonder what kind of man could earn the respect of a woman like her.

I followed Angelina into the kitchen, which was down the hall from where we were. The kitchen reminded me of a fancy chef one used in a very upscale gourmet restaurant. Even the kitchens on the Food Network looked nothing like this.

All the appliances were stainless steel. The floor was tiled with white marble splattered with cracks of hunter green. Every cabinet was the same Beachwood color which complimented the floor and matching countertops. In the center stood a large island with four Beachwood stools.

A plump dark skinned woman with short curly hair stood by the sink washing dishes.

"Rosa." Angelina called.

Rosa turned around and clapped her hands at the sight of me. She immediately b-lined straight for me spewing words that I couldn't understand. When she was within reach her chubby hands grabbed my face.

"Penso che tu sei bello e simpatico!"

My entire face flushed beat red. Angelina chuckled softly and rescued me from Rosa's grasp.

"Per favore cibo, Rosa."

With that Rose smiled and bustled over to the fridge and began pulling out all types of ingredients.

Angelina motioned for me to sit down at the island. "I'm going to see to your room. I will be back shortly."

"Thank you, "I replied.

I sat on one of the stools which happened to be very comfortable. Each stool had an olive green cushion and I was surprised at how soft they were. I had always assumed that stools had no backs, but these were like tall comfy chairs.

The kitchen began to fill with the aroma of garlic, olive oil and chicken. Rosa hummed as she cooked over the industrial sized stove. With a kitchen this large I wondered how many people actually lived at the villa.

While I waited for the meal I knew I had no choice but to eat, I thought about Edward. Since Jasper left I hadn't had a chance to think about what could be happening. There was this aching feeling deep in my stomach that something was really wrong. What if we hadn't made it in time and Edward walked out into the sun, would the Volturi really kill him? Alice must have known the truth and told Jasper to leave with me.

How could I say those things to Jasper, after all he's done for me? I know that he loves Alice and leaving here must have been beyond difficult. I remember Edward telling me that when vampire's mate it's for life. That bond was stronger then anything Edward and I shared. All I could do was hope that Jasper found them and everyone was okay.

I had no idea how I was going to find them. If they were with the Volturi maybe I could find some way to approach them. I wondered where Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's were. If I had had their numbers I could have called them and we all could search for them together.

Rosa placed a plate filled with bowtie pasta and chicken swirled together in a light cream sauce. "Bon appetite"

Even though I had no desire to eat, my stomach did. My tummy grumbled at the smell and I picked up the fork and dug in.

I have never been anywhere besides Forks and Florida. This food was unbelievable, I had no idea pasta could taste this good. It had just the right amount of garlic and the cream sauce seemed to melt in my mouth. The chicken was cooked just right, keeping it soft and full of flavor. Before long I slopped up the entire plate. I grabbed the glass of ice tea Rosa had left for me and drank the whole thing in four big gulps.

Angelina had returned and led me to my room. It was cozier then I expected. The walls were a sunshine yellow, and all the furniture was made of white wicker. The bed in the corner was a large white daybed that had been freshly made. My bag sat on a large chest that stood on the side of the end of the bed.

"If you need anything please ring." She leaned down and kissed me twice, once on each cheek and closed the door as she walked out. I gazed at the bell she had placed on the bureau and smiled. There was no way I would ever ring someone to me.

The minute the door closed the walls began to cave. Here I was in a stranger's home by myself in a foreign country. Stephan and Angelina were both very nice and their home felt full of love but I still didn't know them.

Even though Stephan reminded me of Charlie, he wasn't, and now I really missed Charlie. For a brief second I thought of calling him but he would have a heart attack and I didn't want to worry him anymore.

I thought of Calling Jacob. He would never agree to go after Edward with me and if he knew about Jasper bailing he would most likely phase instantaneously. Jacob had been my life line and right now I needed to hear his voice. I would just have to figure out what to say and what to keep from him.

I dug the phone out of my pocket and prayed that it had service. Luck was finally on my side as I saw four bars on the top of my phone. I punched in Jacob's number and climbed onto the bed. The phone rang twice and then an angry Jacob picked up.

"Bella where are you. I've been trying to reach you for days!"

"I'm okay Jacob. I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner, its' been really crazy. How's Charlie?"

"How do you think, worried sick. He still believes that lie the bloodsucker told him about shopping."

My body relaxed and I untied my shoes.

"When are you coming home?"

"I'm not sure."

"Urgh, where are you?"

This was going to be the hard part. "I'm at the Villa de Carmelia"

"What the heck is the Villa de Carmelia, is that a fancy resort?"

I smiled. In truth I did feel like I was at an upscale hotel or something along those lines. "Kinda, not really a resort, I think it's a vineyard."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Jacob growled. "Why are you just hanging out instead of coming home!"

I hesitated.

"Bella what is going on, that you're not telling me?

Jacob knew me better then myself, there was no hiding it. I had to tell him, but not everything.

"Jasper left me here and went to go after Alice and Edward." I told Jacob everything except the part where Jasper left me by the side of the road.

"You don't even know these people, this is crazy…" Jacob continued ranting until I broke.

Everything that had been building up for the last few days finally climaxed. My entire body shook as sobs ripped through me.

"Bells…" I could hear it in his voice, he was scared and worried.

We sat in silence until my cries quieted down. I could sense Jacob patiently waiting until the right time to continue his lecture.

"No Jacob." My voiced cracked with every word. "I don't want to hear it anymore. The only thing I want right now is my best friend to tell me everything's going to be all right and take my mind off of what's happening. So can we please, please talk about something else other then my current situation."

"Bells."

"Jacob, I'm scared, confused and I need to feel some type of normalcy."

Jacob sighed. "Okay Bells."

After that we talked about La Push and everything that was going on. He told me stories about Quil and Clarie, and how Quil is really taking on the babysitter role.

During our conversation my body relaxed and I slipped underneath the covers. Jacob's voice soothed me and I was so grateful to have him as a friend. My eyelids fluttered and I knew it was time to say goodnight.

"Jacob, I love you…I know it's not the kind of love you want, but I love you so much regardless. Whatever happens please know you mean the world to me and look after Charlie."

"Bells don't talk like that, please." He pleaded.

"I'll call you as soon as I can. I love you Jacob Black."

"I love you too." His voice was barley a whisper.

I hung up the phone and turned it off to conserve the battery. I held the metal object in my hands, thinking of Jacob and knowing that no matter what, he would always be there for me.

**poor Bella : ( **

**REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

Aro rubbed his hairless chin in contemplation. "It seems we have a bit of a dilemma."

I stood to my feet with my arm tightly wrapped around Alice's waist. We had broken one of the laws and if I had a heart it would've stopped. Bella was alive and here in Italy and I should have been ecstatic but I knew the dangerous waters we were in.

Aro moved to speak with his brothers and from what I could decipher they were not too thrilled with Aro's newest decision.

"We can not allow our secret to be out in the open but Bella may have some value to us alive. You and Alice will retrieve her and bring her back to me."

My foolish mistake had put Bella in danger. The fact that Aro wanted her alive was relieving but I could tell from his thoughts that in time she would be changed. From the moment I knew that I loved her, I had dreaded that fact. My selfishness wanted Bella for eternity but not at the price of her soul.

There was nothing for me to argue, I knew that my hands were completely tied but if there was a way I would find Bella and save her from this fate.

Aro dismissed us and had us shown to our rooms. In the morning we were leaving with Demetrios to track Bella down and bring her back. Demetrios was the last person I would want with us, he couldn't be trusted at all. The only thing that kept him in place was Aro and his brothers and I was thankful for that.

We reached Alice's quarters first. She threw her arms around me. _Everything's going to be okay._

I hugged my sister back, as I released her the smile on her face faded. _Jasper you idiot!_

"What's wrong Alice, what's happening is Bella okay?"

Alice's eyes narrowed, "Bella is fine but Jasper is in big trouble." With that she closed her door and I could here her muttering under her breath.

I was ushered down the hall to my room. If Bella was in danger I was 100% sure that Alice would tell me. She cared deeply for Bella, even considering her a sister. Alice would not let any harm come to Bella and I had to trust in that. Tomorrow we would leave to find Bella and within a day's time she could be back in my arms again.

**JPOV**

By midnight I was back in Volterra. It would take me awhile to find out where the Voluturi hideout was, but I would find it and get Alice out of there.

I approached the last place I saw her, by the square. If I was lucky I could find her scent, that Jasmine aroma that constantly tickled my senses. As my mind drifted I felt a vibration in my pocket. My cell phone was ringing, _Alice!_

I quickly flipped open the phone. "Alice, are you okay?"

"Jasper Whitlock are you out of your mind!"

"What do you mean?" Alice sounded pissed; I could only imagine what I had done now.

"How could you leave Bella on the side of the road!"

My eyes shut with the memory. Alice continued to rant and yell about how irresponsible I had been and I listened in silence.

"You go back and get Bella, and if anything happens to her…I'll never forgive you."

The truth in those words slammed into me. I left Bella to find Alice, and I knew taking her would put her in danger but I should have known how Alice would react.

"Alice I'm sorry. The thought of you in the hands of the Volturi terrified me and I had to come and make sure that you were okay. I know Bella is important and I do care about her, but I can't live without you."

She sighed. "I know Jasper and we're both okay. In fact we will be leaving here tomorrow to go find Bella, Aro wants to meet her."

Aro, this can't be good. "What does he want with Bella?"

"I can't explain now. Promise me you will go after Bella and protect her."

"I promise."

"Thank you, I love you and I'll call you tomorrow when I can."

"I love you too."

I shut the phone and put it back in my pocket. Facing Bella would be hard. I knew that she would be hurt by me leaving her. There was something about Bella that unnerved me. Her emotions were so intense that they would catch me off guard. On the plane it took a lot in me to no think a certain way, when I felt all that lust pouring out of her. I knew it was for Edward, but it was so intense that it had begun to draw me in. It was going to take a lot of self control to be alone with Bella, especially when she pissed me off again. I would have to have a lot of patience.

It didn't take me long to reach the spot I had left Bella and to my surprise the car was still by the side of the road.

_Where could she have gone?_

Now I was worried. It was stupid of me to abandon Bella, now she could be kidnapped or worse. I grabbed the keys that were still in the car and decided to track her on foot. Her scent was all over the place and easy to follow. No one smelled the way Bella did; it was very distinct and full of desire, kind of like a full bodied glass of wine that had age for a hundred years, perfect in every sense.

My nose led me to a large Villa that stood on a hill among the vineyards. Before I knew it I was standing by a white window that was at the back of the villa. The window was open and I could smell Bella inside. Quietly I creeped into the room and crouched on the trunk that stood at the foot of the bed.

Bella was curled up in a ball holding her cell phone. Her face looked flushed and a bit puffy. I could only assume the poor girl had cried herself to sleep. She seemed restless and continually tried to crawl up into an even smaller ball.

Afraid to wake her I sat and watched her for hours. I couldn't read her mind but I didn't need to. Whatever she was dreaming about, it wasn't good. I could sense a deep loss and anguish coming from her. Every few minutes she would whine and it pained me. The soothing waves worked only for awhile until she whimpered again and that same dreadful abandonment took over.

She seemed so fragile and vulnerable. A part of me wanted to grab her, wrap my arms around her and sooth her pain away. In all my years I had never experienced anyone feeling this way. It became very apparent that this anguish was all due to Edward and our family leaving her, and possibly even my recent departure. How could Edward ever leave anyone like Bella, especially after how it left her? It angered me to know that he caused her this pain. I wasn't sure why I cared so much but I did and I was going to do whatever I could to help her be happy again.

Now that I knew Bella was safe it was time for me to hunt. I didn't want to risk being around her and being thirsty. I had a few more hours till dawn. As I hopped onto the window ledge I glanced back at Bella, she seemed to finally be sleeping peacefully and then I jumped out into the night.

**BPOV**

Somehow I managed to make it threw the night. I had no idea how exhausted I really was. I rolled onto my back and gazed at the phone in my hand, _I'm so sorry Jacob._

Today was a new day and I had to get going if I wanted to reach Volterra soon. Last night I had the usual nightmares, but then something strange happened. I was running around the woods crying, searching for the Cullen's and going deeper into the forest, where screams were echoing. I saw a light and ran to it and there was Jasper leaning against a tree staring at me. Everything became lighter, and beautiful. His topaz eyes glowed and his lip turned up into a smile. He held out his hand and I reached for it.

The moment our hands clasped around one another, I felt alive and we ran like the wind out of the forest. It was there that he stopped and began whispering into my ear. I couldn't make out the words but they made me giggle and want to shout with joy.

I can't remember what happened next, but I'm sure that's when I finally woke up. When I had dreamt of Jasper on the plane that was strange, this was in a whole new category. Here I was in a strange land fantasying about my best friend's boyfriend and my boyfriend's brother, something was seriously wrong with my head.

I scrimmaged through my bag and found a clean pair of clothes and my toothbrush. Once I was dressed I opened the bedroom door and began to search for the nearest bathroom.

The bathroom was two doors down from where I had slept. It was quaint and cozy just like the bedroom. After a few minutes, I was clean and refreshed. As I was walking out of the bathroom I heard a loud commotion and yelling. I followed the voices to the kitchen where I saw Stephan and Angelina arguing with two young boys. Not wanting to interrupt I stayed just outside the kitchen.

"So we just sit back and do nothing!"

Stephan sighed, as Angelina tried to calm down the dark haired boy. He shrugged her away. "We can not allow this to continue father and if you won't do something I will!"

"Anthony please calm down."

Anthony backed away from Angelina. "No mother, I will not calm down, not until our father does something."

Angelina had tears in her eyes and desperately looked to Stephan.

Stephan walked to his angry son and looked him straight in the eyes. "We will not sell, and we will not retaliate, it will only cause more trouble and I do not want any harm to come to my family."

The other son stepped in. "But father, we could lose everything."

Stephan turned to regard him. "I know Enrique, but our fields could eventually be replaced, you can not. I will call my brother and see what can be done about this matter, and what protection he can offer.

Angelina ran to Stephan and grabbed his arm. "No Stephan, Jonathan is a monster!"

Stephan put his arm around Angelina. "I know dear, but he is my brother and cares deeply for us, he can offer us protection, which we need."

Satisfied with his father's response Anthony walked out the back door, Enrique quickly followed.

This was clearly a private family matter, and the respectful thing to do would have been to walk away minutes ago but my curiosity had gotten the best of me and now I felt embarrassed and ashamed. Hoping that they wouldn't notice I quietly began to tip toe back down the hall.

"Oh Bella, good morning."

My heart raced as I turned to see Stephan motioning for me to enter the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for interrupting."

"Nonsense, you are a guest, please sit down."

I sat down at the island and Angelina brought over a basket of freshly baked pastries and poured me a glass of milk. I felt horrible for eavesdropping, especially since these people had been so nice to me. "Is everything okay?" I asked.

Angelina's eyes watered and she excused herself from the kitchen. Stephan sighed and stood across from me.

"Our land is very valuable and some people are trying to buy it from us. These vineyards have been in my family for generations and I can not sell, not for any price. Unfortunately, that has become an issue and the men who want my land are trying to force us out.

I swallowed the piece of Danish I was eating. "That's horrible, can't anything be done about it, what about the police?"

Stephan shook his head. "We are dealing with some very rich and powerful people, who have most of our police on their bank roll."

My heart sank. "There must be something we can do."

Stephan smiled faintly. "Do not worry Bella, things will work out."

Just then the loud doorbell rang. "Excuse me Bella."

Stephan left me and my danish. Sometimes the world just wasn't fair. Stephan and Angelina were so sweet and generous; I couldn't stand the fact that they were being forced off their land. Maybe the Cullen's would be able to help, as soon as I found one of them I would ask right away.

"Bella you have a visitor."

I turned around, and my heart fluttered, he had come back. "Jasper!"

"I'll leave you two alone." As soon as Stephan was gone I jumped out of my chair and ran to Jasper.

He grabbed me in a big bear hug. "I'm so sorry Bella, I was wrong for leaving you…I was just so upset about Alice and…"

I nuzzled my head into his sculpted chest. "Its okay Jasper, I understand, we're both really upset. I'm just so glad that you're here now."

Jasper put a hand on the back of my head and stroked my hair. The gesture sent an unexpected tingle down my spine. Before this trip Jasper had always kept his distance from me and now it seemed that being close to me didn't bother him at all. What could have changed?

We broke apart and there was an awkward silence, it seemed that both of us realized that our hug was a bit closer then anticipated.

Edward was drop dead gorgeous, like a perfect Greek statue but there was something about Jasper that was so much more. It went beyond looks; there was a fiery passion behind those topaz eyes. Maybe it was because he was an empath, and he was all about emotions, feeling them and giving them out, it was a pretty intense ability. What I had to remember was that Jasper was not my boyfriend, Edward was and for some unknown reason that simple fact bothered me.

"Bella?"

My cheeks flushed. _Oh no he probably felt me gazing at him like a little schoolgirl, stupid Bella._ "Uh sorry I was just thinking about a movie I watched last night." _Great now I'm lying_.

Jasper smirked, knowing full well that I was lying but he left it alone. "I have some news about Alice & Edward."

That brought me back to reality. "What is it, are they coming, is Edward okay?"

Jasper smiled. "Yes, and they are coming here tomorrow for us. " Jasper's smile faded, something else was wrong.

"What is it Jasper?" My chest tightened afraid at what he would say next."

He gazed at me and then nodded to himself. "You have a right to know…Aro wants to meet you."

I took a deep breath. If Aro just wanted to meet me it couldn't be that bad.

"Bella, we don't know what he wants but chances are he's going to want you changed."

Finally, I would get my wish, things were already looking up.

"Bella?"

I smiled. "This is good Jasper; Edward was going to change me eventually now I'll be one of you faster."

Jasper's face scrunched up. "You want to be one of us?"

I nodded. "Yes and don't try to change my mind either. You guys are my family and I want to be with you forever."

Jasper's eyes sparkled. "If you are 100% sure this is what you want, you can count on me to be there."

I danced closer to him. "Really, you won't try and change my mind like Edward?"

He leaned closer and looked straight at me. "I'm not Edward."

Everything in the room felt alive, this was the best news I had heard in a long time but Edward would not agree as quickly as Jasper. I wasn't sure if Edward even still cared for me or wanted me in the family. What if he made sure I was never changed?

Jasper's hand was on my shoulder. "Hey, whatever you're thinking about stop, don't worry about anything. I already told you, I'll be right by your side."

I nodded. "Okay Jasper."

"Now we have the whole day and night to have some fun. Why don't we go and check out the countryside eh?"

I wobbled back and forth on my tippy toes, smiling. "Sounds great!"

With that he grabbed my hand and led me out of the villa.


	9. Chapter 8

_**I hope everyone had an awesome holiday and safe New Years. Now that I'm settled back into life I'm able to write more, hopefully the next chapter will be up shortly.**_

_*****I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, lucky Mrs Meyer does***_

As we walked towards the front door I couldn't help but notice that Jasper's hand wasn't as cold as Edward's. I assumed that all vampires were cold to the touch.

"Jasper?"

He stopped and turned. "What's up?"

I felt silly asking but I was really curious. "How come your hand isn't as cold as Edward's?"

Jasper's eyes widened a bit and he quickly dropped my hand, which I was sorry for. "Oh, well normally it would be but I'm able to push out a sense of warmth, just like I can any other emotion. It all stems from the brain, which makes it easy to manipulate and make your body feel warm when it's not."

Every minute I was becoming more impressed with Jasper. "Wow, that's really neat." Immediately I began to think about what it would be like snuggling with Jasper. Edward always had to use a blanket, but with Jasper we wouldn't have to.

Jasper's jaw twitched a bit. "Uh, we should probably get going."

I could feel my face redden. _There I go again, this is so embarrassing._

Jasper was about to open the front door when I pulled him away. "Jasper, what if someone sees you outside?"

Jasper smiled. "Lucky for us it's a cloudy day. That's how I was able to knock on the front door, like a real human."

I smiled back and we walked outside.

Outside Stephan was getting into his monster jeep. "Bella, I'll be gone for the rest of the day but feel free to look around, the house is yours."

"Thank you. We were actually going to check out the countryside."

"Then we'll go back towards the city and get a hotel."

Stephan turned on his jeep. "Nonsense, you are guests I insist that you stay here. If you like there are quads in the back. Keys are in the ignition, if you need anything else Rosa will be able to help."

Jasper bowed his head in appreciation. "You are more then kind sir."

Stephan waved us goodbye, and then was racing down the long driveway.

We hurried to the back and saw a large shed. "They must be in here." Jasper pushed open the door and inside were four big quads, all candy apple red. Jasper whistled, "Those are nice."

Since I had almost mastered driving a beat up old motorcycle I was convinced I could handle a quad. On the wall were a bunch of different sized helmets. Jasper took one down and handed it to me. "This should fit."

I placed the helmet on and strapped my head into place. By the time I was finished Jasper was already sitting on a quad ready to go. I hopped on the one next to him and turned the key. Even though he didn't need one, Jasper had put on one of the black helmets. The lens was flipped up.

"You ready to go?"

I gave him a thumbs up and we were off. I had expected Jasper to leave me in the dust but he didn't. To show him that I was no longer the scared little Bella, I pushed on the gas and hit into third gear, and flew past him. In third gear the quad was a little hard to handle but I held on tight.

Jasper rode up alongside me. "Follow me." He yelled.

I nodded and let him take the lead. The wind picked up the back off his shirt as we rode down the hill through the woods. I could see his perfect back and I learned that he was a boxer briefs man. There was something very hot about watching a guy ride.

The woods ended and opened up into the most beautiful rolling hills I had ever seen. Everything was open and in the distance you could see large mountains. The site was breathtaking.

I pulled off my helmet to get a better view. "It's so amazing." Never in my life did I ever think that I would see anything so majestic. I could only imagine what this place would look like on a bright sunny day.

Jasper pointed southeast of where we were. "There's a nearby town. We'll ride in and get you something to eat."

"Sounds great."

The town was small, quaint and very rustic. We parked our quads outside a little restaurant that had seating outside. We sat down at a small white wicker table with a single rose on it. A young man with dark locks and piercing blue eyes took our order. Of course Jasper ordered just a soda while I had to try their penne ala vodka. The waiter threw me a wink as he grabbed our menus.

Jasper sat across from me scowling.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

Jasper crossed his arms. "That guy was totally hitting on you."

"So?"

"So it's rude, I mean what if we were together." Our eyes connected as that last word left his lips. My heart fluttered as Jasper's intense gaze bore into me.

"Yea what if."

Jasper's shocked expression made me realize that I had muttered those words out loud. _Oh I'm such an idiot!_ How was I going to explain this, I couldn't have Jasper thinking the wrong thing. He would probably get disgusted and feel so uncomfortable. _What is wrong with me, I'm with Edward!_

I wanted to hide under the table or excuse myself, and I couldn't bring myself to look anywhere else but my napkin. _If Alice or Edward knew how I was acting they would both hate me._

Jasper grabbed my hand. "Stop."

My eyes stayed glued to the napkin. "Stop what?"

"Bella, I can't begin to decipher what your mind is whirling around right now but I can feel everything your feeling and you have no reason to be so upset, it's okay."

I was confused by his reaction, and it angered me a bit that he was telling me how I should and should not feel.

Jasper laughed and squeezed my hand. "I'm not telling you how you should feel Bella."

My eyes popped and I dared to look at his smiling face. "How did you…"

He smirked "I sensed you getting angry and I figured that might be why."

It was my turn to smile. At that point the waiter had returned to bring me my dish and give me another wink, which made Jasper scowl again. I couldn't be sure why it bothered him so much but a part of me was enjoying it.

Dinner was great, we talked about everything under the sun. Jasper described all the beautiful places he had been, stories about all the Cullen's and how they ended up in Forks. By the end of the conversation I was glowing. Me and Jasper connected in a way that was different then Edward or Jacob.

Jacob was my best friend and I felt comfortable being around him. I had the same openness with Jasper. I was madly in love with Edward and wanted him more then anyone else but with Jasper there was a strong desire. I desired Edward intensely but with Jasper it was different, the boy made me hot and it was getting worse.

It might have been the loneliness I was feeling from losing Edward, and my emotions were definitely all bunched up. I could come up with a thousand excuses why I was feeling this way but it didn't matter, it was still wrong.

The worst part was Jasper was no help at all. I figured he would ignore me and knock some sense into me but he didn't. At points the air around us would get so hot it sizzled.

Jasper was extremely good looking and when he laughed, he became adorable. I had never noticed before but he had the cutest dimples but they only could be seen when he really laughed, which is why I probably never saw them.

One thing this trip had made me realize was that I was just getting to know Jasper. I had always thought of him as the strong & silent type, but now he was completely different. He seemed happy and almost carefree, I wondered why I never saw this side of him before.

Jasper paid the waiter and we walked back to the quads.

"What's next on the agenda?" I asked excited about what else he had planned.

"If your feeling up to it there's a really cool place I'd like to show you. I spotted it while I was hunting."

I jumped on the quad. "Sounds fun."

"It's a bit of a drive though."

"Will we run out of gas?"

Jasper laughed. "I checked the tanks before we left, we'll be fine."

I turned the key. "Then I'm game."

Jasper smiled and we were off.

_**I hope you've being enjoying the story so far. I'd love to hear your comments please review, good or bad. Thanks! xoxoxoxo**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**I couldn't wait to write this chapter, enjoy!**_

So far the day had been more then amazing and I couldn't wait to see where Jasper was taking me. Suddenly life didn't seem so horrible and I had this immense feeling that everything would turn out for the best. Edward and Alice we're coming to get us, in a few days I would be a vampire and until all that happened I got to hang out with Jasper, what more could a girl want?

The terrain turned into a dense wooded forest that almost blocked out the sun. We were very close to the mountains and allcould think about was a grizzly bear eating me.

Jasper slowed down in front of me. "Everything okay back there?"

I gave him a thumbs up.

"We're almost there just a few more minutes."

I nodded and followed Jasper threw the trees.

He was right after a few minutes I heard rushing water and then saw the most serene waterfall I had ever seen.

The water fall had to be at least fifty feet high. It ran down the mountainside and plunged into a lagoon. The area surrounding the lagoon was open and quiet.

I turned off the quad and slowly took of my helmet. I was never really an outdoors type of girl before. I always seemed to have some type of accident while venturing out into the wild.

Jasper walked up next to me. "What do you think?"

There were no words to describe the sight before my eyes. I had never seen a waterfall before, maybe a little trickle of water running down a hill but nothing like this.

"It's so beautiful."

I moved closer to the edge of the lagoon and peered in, I wondered if there were anaconda's in there.

"Want to go for a dip?"

My head flipped back to look at him. "In there?"

He smiled.

I shook my head. "There could monsters in there and deadly snapping turtles; I don't want to lose a toe!"

Jasper couldn't hold a straight face. "You are something else Bella. Here you are in the middle of the woods, with a vampire and you're worried about snapping turtles?"

I frowned. "They can be really sneaky."

"So can I" before he finished the sentence he was right in front of me. Then he vanished and reappeared behind me. "Aren't you the least bit frightened?"

I smirked. "You're not my first vampire, so no."

"Well Bella, I'm going in."

My cheeks flushed, was Jasper about to go skinny dipping? I stood on the bank paralyzed. Jasper was back by the quads pulling something out of a book bag that I hadn't realized he brought.

"This is for you if you change your mind" and he handed me a black one piece bathing suit with gold straps that crisscrossed in the back."

"Where did you get this, were you planning this whole day out?"

Instantly Jasper looked embarrassed. "I sorta had an idea."

My mind went blank; I couldn't understand why Jasper was trying so hard. He must have felt my confusion because he suddenly looked guilty.

He grabbed a pair of swim shorts and headed towards the woods. "I'm going to go change, I'll be right back."

All I could do was nod. My head swirled with questions. Was Jasper just trying to be friendly or was something else going on? _No, there is no way he's interested in me like that, he probably feels bad about my birthday and is trying to make it up, plus, he has Alice why would he want me?_

It took all about 30 seconds for Jasper to change and without waiting he ran and jumped into the lagoon. I watched his swim around. His body was sculpted just like Edwards, except he had a bit more muscle and his pecks stood out a lot more then Edwards. His hair glistened and his whole body sparkled as the sun shone down onto him.

I stood in contemplation holding the bathing suit. I was thankful that he didn't have Alice's fashion sense otherwise I would be staring at a stringy bikini. My body could not compare to any female vampire's and I was sure I had a boyish figure compared to other girls.

Something changed in me when Edward left, and I was done being cautious and fearful all the time. I took a chance on a bike and now I would take chance doing this, something I would never agree to in the past.

_It's now or never_. I dodged behind a tree big enough to conceal me and quickly changed. The suit fit perfect. _Even I can never find a suit that fits this well._ Then again I did most of my shopping at Target this was Italy, I doubt they had Target's here.

My heart raced and my stomach filled with anxiety. Should I walk out slowly, run? I decided that I would follow Jasper's lead and run out. I took in a deep breath and forced my legs to move.

I raced out behind the tree and jumped into the water. I was shocked to find the water warm like a bath. It felt amazing and refreshing.

Jasper clapped his hands. "I see you made it in."

I sighed and closed my eyes, the water was so relaxing. "How is it so warm?"

"There's a hot spring somewhere in here."

I floated on the water letting all my muscles unwind. I could have passed out right there if someone had splashed water at me.

I wiped my face. "Jasper Whitlock!"

He laughed, and then I splashed him back. That was all it took for our little war to begin. All though it wasn't a fair war, his arms moved so fast that I had no chance.

"Cheater!" I yelled and then swam under the water. I grabbed his leg and tried to pull him under. He humored me and both of us were under the water, until I realized that I needed air.

My head broke the surface. Jasper was still under the water and then I felt his hand on my leg but instead of dragging me under he lifted me up and over his head. I flew past him head first into the water.

He continued to toss me around and for once I didn't worry about how I looked. We both laughed, until I got a cramp.

"Truce, truce!" I cried.

Jasper swam next to me. "What's wrong?"

I tried to massage the cramp out of my thigh but I was having a hard time. "Leg cramp" I winced.

Jasper gently grabbed my waist and swam me over to the side where there were a bunch of rocks. He hoisted me up onto one of the rocks near the shallow end.

"Which one is it?"

I pointed to my right thigh and he began to massage it. At first it hurt, and I winced. "Stupid cramps, I hate them."

Jasper was too focused on massaging my thigh to pay attention. After a few minutes the cramp disappeared, but he didn't stop. Slowly he massaged my inner thigh, the touch sent tingles all through me.

"How does it feel now?"

The cramp was gone but I didn't want him to stop. I stared at his topaz eyes, unable to respond."

"Do you want me to stop?"

All I could do was shake my head no.

His hand moved to the outside of my thigh while his other massaged the inside. The sensation of both his hands on me was unlike anything I had ever felt. They were warm and soft, like satin.

My eyes closed and before I knew what I was doing my legs parted slightly. Jasper stepped in between them, his hands moved to the small of my back.

"Anything else hurt?"

I wanted to say something, but my throat was dry. I opened my eyes and met his fiery gaze. His face was only a foot from mine. His scent washed over me as he spoke.

"Bella?" He whispered.

My body felt like it was on fire, everything tingled and the only thought on my mind was him.

"Bella…" He said again as he inched closer to me. His hands slowly moved to my face.

I wasn't sure what was happening but my body took on a mind of its own. As if the fire that rose in me needed to be quenched. I scooted closer and leaned towards him.

"Yes." I whispered. Whether that was an invitation or just a reply, it didn't matter, Jasper's lips were on mine and this time it wasn't a dream.

My arms curled around his neck. He tasted like minty vanilla, fresh, clean and yummy. Jasper didn't seem to hold back either and considering I've never really been kissed like this all I could do was swoon.

His tongue found mine and the two began dancing to a silent melody. Sensation after sensation rolled up and down my body. Jasper put his hands on my backside and lifted me up. I straddled my legs around him holding myself closer to him.

I wasn't sure what happened next but something began to come alive in me. My hips began moving, and we both started moaning. My head felt dizzy and I felt a pressure building up inside of me. Everything slipped away from my consciousness and the only thing that I could focus on was our bodies.

Our skin touched and was only separated by our bathing suits, which was practically nothing. My face flushed red as the fire in me continued to build up and build up. I needed a release, or I thought I would explode right then and there.

Jasper screamed and then suddenly I was lying on the grass, all by myself.

My mind raced to figure out what happened while my body continued to roll in ecstasy. "Jasper?" I murmured.

There was no answer and I was alone. After a minute the realization of what just took place suck in. _Oh no, what did we do?"_

The tears flooded out and down my face. I wrapped my arms around my legs and hugged them in. _What have I done?_

I felt a towel around my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Jasper's face was pained. "I should have known better."

My nose sniffed and I wiped my eyes. "It was my fault, I wasn't thinking, I just…"

Jasper put a hand on my arm. "I know Bella, me too, I couldn't stop myself."

There was so much passion and emotion during our kiss and that strange feeling, was that what kissing was really like?

"I had no idea that things would escalate that fast, its' almost impossible."

"I don't understand?"

Jasper crossed his legs and put both his hands on my mine. "Bella what just happened between us, does not happen from kissing?"

Now I was really confused.

Jasper rubbed his forehead. I could see the anguish written all over his face. "For some reason Bella my powers are intensified when I'm with you, its' like your supercharging me and well…the desire we were both feeling was so intense that we both almost…"

I could tell he didn't really want to explain, but I had to know. "Jasper tell me…please."

He sighed. "We both almost had an orgasm."

My heart almost stopped. Even though I was a virgin I still had heard about orgasms and I was pretty sure they only came from having sex.

My lip trembled. If this was true then what happened between me and Jasper was more then just a simple kiss.

I hated myself, my will power, my resolve, what kind of person does that with their boyfriend's brother.

"Bella listen to me, everything will be alright, and I'm taking full responsibility for this."

"No Jasper, its' not all your fault…I wanted to kiss you." I buried my head in my knees and cried.

"Bella…" Jasper hugged me. "It will be okay, I promise."

Ring, Ring

Jasper got up and I watched his expression turn to horror as he picked up his phone.

I didn't want to ask who it was, I could already tell by the way he looked at me.

Jasper flipped open the phone. "Hello Alice."

_**Oh boy, you can't mess around on a girl like Alice….send me your reviews I'm dying to know what you all **_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Hi fellow fan fic members! This chapter is a bit shorter then my normal chapters but it had to be this way. On the bright side you guys were able to read what happened quicker, enjoy!**_

**JPOV**

"What the hell are you doing Jasper, how could you?"

My heart broke as I listened to the pain in her voice. I didn't want Bella to feel any worse so I spoke as low as I could. "I'm sorry Alice, I never meant for this to happen."

"Then explain to me how it did."

I felt sick all over and I couldn't even bear to look at Bella. I started from the beginning and how at first all I could think of was not being angry at Bella and then feeling her despair, and how the emotions just spiraled from there. Alice never interrupted once and it killed me that I had hurt her.

"I promise you that this will never happen again." I waited for her response but the line was silent. "Alice?" Immediately I panicked thinking the worst. "Alice!"

"Your right it wont happen again and because I know that for a FACT, I'll forgive the both of you. I know that Bella's a mess and well I know that this wasn't planned out" she sighed. "But you really screwed up big time Jasper."

I thanked my lucky stars that the love of my life was so forgiving, but then I remembered Edward.

"Alice was Edward with you when you saw?"

She paused. "Yes."

I could not expect Edward to be so forgiving. I had screwed things up and now caused Bella more pain, something I only wanted to avoid. I was so disgusted with myself; I couldn't find any words to express how I felt.

"Lucky for you, Aro called an audience with him again seems that there is a minor issue in Volterra that he needed him for."

"Why is he taking orders from Aro?"

"Because he works for the guard now."

"What, how why?"

"I don't have time to explain. I'll talk to Edward and smooth things out, he'll listen to me. We're going to be delayed, give me the address and we'll be there at dawn."

I gave her directions. "Alice, I'm sorry, I love you so much."

"I know, and not once in all our years have you shown me any different. I'll see you tomorrow."

Alice hung up and I stood there staring at my phone. Edward would be furious, and as long as he didn't take it out on Bella I could take anything he dished out and well I deserved it.

I turned around and saw Bella in the same position hugging her legs. What could I possibly say to her that would erase what happened. At first it was just innocent flirting and then somewhere down the road, it changed into something else. There were so many things I wanted to say to Bella, but nothing would come out.

After a few minutes I decided to break the silence. "Bella, its' okay, Alice said she forgives us both."

Bella's head jerked up. "Why?"

Her face was flushed and her eyes were getting puffy. "Because she knows that it was a mistake and it won't ever happen again, and when it comes to future events she's pretty accurate."

"What about Edward?" she chocked.

I knelt down a few feet in front of her. "I'm not sure, he knows but was called to see Aro right after."

Her body trembled as deep sobs took over.

"Alice is going to talk to him and she's confident that he'll listen to her." I reached out to touch her knee and she flinched. Whatever bond had formed between us was severed by that one kiss.

All I had wanted was for Bella to be happy, for that pit of despair to leave her and I failed. I had trouble controlling my thirst and just when I thought I had that under control I can't control my emotions, I was useless.

The sun was beginning to set and even though I hated to have to disturb her, we had to head back.

"Bella, it's time we left, it will be dark soon."

She slowly rose to her feet and solemnly walked to the quad. I could feel the anguish ripping through her and the guilt and it was my entire fault. I wasn't grief stricken like she was, I should have been able to pull away but I couldn't.

I've kissed humans before but usually only before I discarded them. I wasn't exactly a gentleman in the past, but I had experience. Kissing Bella was unlike anything I'd encountered. Of course Alice rocked me to another planet, but Bella was different. Maybe it was because she was so passionate, who knew what the cause could be. From now on anything thought I had of her had to be erased from my mind. I would not make the same mistake twice.

We rode back in silence and didn't speak until we were back inside the villa. A plump woman named Rosa met us at the door. I was fluent in Italian which was very convenient; she showed me where I would be staying and then disappeared. I walked with Bella to her room.

"Bella…"

Her back faced me while she grabbed the doorknob. "Tomorrow I'm going home."

I knew that wasn't going to happen, Aro would never allow it. "I'm sorry Bella but I don't think that's possible."

She ignored me and opened the door. "Goodnight Jasper" and then closed it behind her.

As I stood there listening to her muffled cries I pondered on what I should do. Right now I was the last person she wanted to talk to or even be near. I had almost ten hours before Alice would be here. There wasn't much to do in the area except hunt. I decided then to take out my frustrations on a grizzly bear.

I listened one last time to Bella's door and then disappeared into the night.

_**: ( I've been in Alice's shoes and it sucks, my husband screwed up big time before we were married but things worked out in the end. Hopefully it works out for these guys…anyway let me know your comments/thoughts xoxoxoox**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! ****I hope your all enjoying the story, I know I am. This chapter is a little short but I think you'll find the lore a bit interesting. The next chapter is almost finished and it's a good one!**

**Thank you for all the reviews and PLEASE keep them coming!**

**ENJOY! XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**EPOV**

The image of Jasper & Bella was making my insides twist and turn into a violent rage. All I wanted to do was run to them and rip his throat out, but I was stuck here in Volterra. If Alice wasn't here with me I would leave and deal with the consequences later.

Felix led me into a room with a long wooden table. Aro sat at the head with a few unnamed vamps around him. He seemed aggravated.

"Edward, please it down," and he motioned me to sit next to him. I sat down and surveyed the new vampires. They were strange looking, and seemed very old, older then Aro if that was possible. Their clothes were old fashioned but in a strange royal way. They reminded me of ancient paintings of the gods & goddesses.

"This is the Hermetic family, who hail from Egypt. Apart from us they are the oldest of our kind."

There were three males and four women. I could tell from their thoughts that they did not trust or like the Volturi, and wanted to finish with business soon. What was strange was that I had never heard of this family before, and from their heritage I should have.

The male across from Aro had this strange familiarity about him, and his aura surged with power, who ever he was he was powerful and I could not read his mind.

Aro continued, "It seems that they have grown an interest in our dealings and wish to know more about what we do. _As the meeting goes on pay close attention to their thoughts and intentions, they are very dangerous."_

I tried to keep on my poker face while listening to Aro's thoughts. To hear that Aro was worried about another coven was unnerving. Quickly, I understood what my purpose was. These vampires would not allow Aro to touch them which means Aro had no idea what they were up to. They must not have known about me and my powers otherwise I would have been removed quickly.

The old male turned to me. "Who is this youngling that he should sit in on this meeting?"

"He is my advisor, and is always present in my dealings."

I knew Aro was lying but they either knew and didn't care or believed him.

"I am Osiris, this is my wife Isis, and our children."

I bowed my head, "My name is Edward."

"Shall we proceed?" Isis asked.

Aro nodded and began to explain about Volterra, the guard and what they do. The family seemed intrigued, and from his expression Osiris seemed to approve.

"We are interested in your "financial dealings". The world around us is changing and so must we," Osiris said.

The discussion went on, and I paid close attention to what they were thinking. The daughters seemed to be completely uninterested while the two sons both were thinking of other ways to make money and what Aro wasn't doing. Isis's mind was completely focused on Aro's words and I couldn't seem to grab anything else from her.

Not being able to hear Bella think was strange but these two vampires were even stranger. Plus, their eyes were not red, and I got the feeling that they weren't vegetarians.

The information I was hearing was above what I should hear. I learned more about the Volturi then I could have ever imagined. _Why would Aro let me hear all this?_

_Watch your tongue brother_.

As soon as I heard the words I knew they were directed towards Aro, _brother, what is going on?_

Osiris stood up. "I have heard enough. You are doing well but not well enough. Your thousand year reign is almost over my son. If you intend to keep your place in Volterra I suggest you begin to seize control of more then just this pathetic city."

Aro nodded and stood up. "As you wish," Isis glided toward Aro and kissed both his cheeks. She spoke in a language that was completely foreign to me. Aro smiled and returned the gesture.

After the coven left I sat there dumbfounded, _Aro's father_?

Aro turned to me. "Well I'm sure that you have a few questions but first I'll need to replay the meeting, "and he held out his hand. I got up and placed my hand in his. After a few minutes Aro sighed and let go.

"It seems that not even you can hear their thoughts, I'm not surprised."

"He called you son?"

Aro frowned. "Yes that is because I am. You see child that was the father of all of us."

My eyes popped, " That was…"

"Yes the beginning of our kind."

I had heard legends of the father of all vampires but they were more like fairytales, no one had ever known the truth and here I was a nobody in the vampire world knowing that secret.

"Why was I allowed to here all this?"

Aro smirked. "Because they do not know of your telepathic abilities, and because they know of mine. I am unaware of their goings or what they plan. With you here I am able to at least hear what my other siblings are thinking, and if they let out any secrets of their own. I am the oldest son, and therefore given the birth rite to reign. If I prove "unsatisfactory" my leadership will be given over to my twin brothers, that you just met and they are very anxious for me to fail. You appeared at a very convenient time."

My head was swimming with all this new information. I wondered how powerful they were. "You said they were dangerous?"

Aro frowned. "They are the most dangerous of our kind. Osiris is not of this world and can not be killed by any means that I know of. He is immune to all vampire abilities and is the true definition of immortality."

I sat back down in the chair. What I knew was of the utmost confidentiality, I wasn't sure if I could even repeat what I knew.

Even though Aro couldn't read minds he must have read my expression. "Their existence is not to be known by anyone other then me and my brothers, and now you. If what was heard here is let out, you and your coven will be eradicated, is that understood?"

"Yes", I gulped.

Aro placed a hand on my shoulder. "Now it seems that you have your own troubles to deal with."

Suddenly I remember what happened with Jasper & Bella.

"Go, and deal as you see fit."

Aro excused me from the room and I walked towards my quarters. Even though I was still infuriated with what Jasper did, I couldn't think of anything else besides Osiris.


	13. Chapter 12

Hi everyone! Here's my latest installment hope you enjoy!

FYI: I do not own twilight or any of these charaters.

**BPOV**

I couldn't put into words what I was feeling. Edward and Alice both saw what happened, we had hurt them both. At this point I couldn't even believe that Edward would want to be with me. On the upside we were technically broken up, but still it was still Jasper and that wouldn't excuse what I did to Alice.

Jasper made me feel alive and happy. At first it was just flirting, I'm not sure what happened at the waterfall. One minute were swimming around laughing and the next we're all over each other. There was also that little fact about how intense it was. Edward had never really let himself get loose around me, I wondered if the same thing would happen with him. Although kissing Jasper was different then Edward, Edward left me breathless, Jasper gave me tingles.

Facing Edward and Alice would be torture, if it was up to me I would slip away. Technically I could ask for a ride to the nearest airport. I might have enough money in my savings to buy a ticket home. Worst case scenario I'd have to call Charlie for some extra cash or Jacob. Either way tomorrow was going to be a rough day.

Sleep seemed impossible. Every position I rolled in was more uncomfortable then the next. I thought of my life before Forks and how simple and boring it had been back in Arizona. Soon I felt myself drift off.

I awoke to a loud bang. The noise startled me so much I screamed. I heard a women scream and then more noise. My body shook with fear, it sounded like Angelina's voice. I threw on my sneakers and creaked open my bedroom door.

The entire hallway was filled with smoke. Thinking back to what I learned from Charlie's emergency fire drills, I dropped to the floor and started crawling. The noises continued and I had no idea what was going on.

I could see the kitchen up ahead and something on the floor. My heart pounded and I moved a little slower. There on the floor was Angelina being torn apart by some kind of animal. My eyes popped out of my head as I saw the beasts sharp fangs, _werewolf._

The werewolf hadn't seen me yet and was too occupied with his present meal. As quickly as I could I crawled backwards until the kitchen was out of site. The house continued to fill up with smoke. The closest door to me was the bathroom. There was a window in there that I might be able to jump out of.

It took an enormous amount of willpower to jump onto my feet and bolt into the bathroom but I did. The minute I was inside I locked the door. I'm sure the lock would prove useless but it made me feel safer. I unlocked the window latch and peeked outside. No one was around, and the coast appeared to be clear.

Using the toilet for leverage I pulled myself into the window and dropped outside to the ground. My eyes watered up, if Angelina was dead what about everyone else? If the werewolf caught my scent there would be no where to run. The quads were too loud and to far from where I was. My only solution was to hide until whatever was happening ended.

My only options were the nearby well and barn. The well might be good because the water could hide my scent but what if I couldn't get out? The barn probably had animals in it and that might work.

As fast as I could I ran to the barn and slid inside. There were a few stalls with horses, who all seemed unsettled. I felt awful for the animals that were stuck in there. If the fire reached the barn at all I would have to make sure to set them all free.

Looking around I saw a top level that I could get to by the ladder. There was another scream outside and then gun shots. I scurried up the ladder and found a spot in the corner behind some hay. My only chance was that no one would bother with the barn.

My life was becoming one big drama and where was Jasper? I'd feel a million times better if I had a vamp bodyguard right now.

As I waited reality of the situation began to sink in. Even though I was alone, I couldn't cry. If I let just one tear slip I would be a blubbering mess and that might give away my location.

The barn door slid open and I heard someone whisper to one of the horses. Knowing that there was a non werewolf in there gave me hope, maybe this person could tell me if we were safe.

I got out of my hiding place. "Hello?" I kept my voice just barely over a whisper.

Stephan's son Anthony looked up at me. His face was smeared with blood and he looked terrified. "It's not safe you must get out of here quickly." He grabbed a saddle off the wall on placed it on the horse.

"I don't know where to go…is everyone?"

"Dead, they are all dead."

His statement hit me like a ton of bricks.

"There's no time left, if we run off we might make it to town before they catch us."

My body moved on pure instinct and within a few minutes I was by his side. Anthony grabbed another saddle on put it on another horse. When the horses were geared up he led them out of their stalls, whispering to keep them quiet.

Riding horses was something I didn't care for. The horse I usually ended up on was always stopping and eating and then trying to bite me.

Anthony boosted me up and made sure I was all strapped in. "Follow me, and if we separate just head towards the mountains, you'll see the town."

There were so many questions I wanted to ask but I was so afraid. I opened my mouth to speak and nothing came out. Anthony's eyes watered as he locked gazes with me. "Everything's going to be fine, just stay close."

I nodded.

Anthony grabbed a bag that was on the floor and a shotgun (which he must have brought in with him). He held his horse's reins and walked over to the back of the barn. My horse followed, which I was thankful for. Anthony slid open the back door and hopped onto his horse. He clicked the horse's side and then we were both running off into the woods.

For once luck was on our side. We managed to ride out without any problems. My heart pounded as I desperately held onto my horse. The white stallion followed Anthony's horse without question and never stopped to bite me or eat grass. I guessed that they wanted to be as far away from the villa as we did.

My thoughts went to Jasper. I had no idea where he ran off to or if he even knew what was going on. Eventually he would return to the villa and see the carnage. Hopefully he could pick up my scent and be able to track us.

Maybe Alice would be watching for me and see where I was and then all three of them could come. Before I had been so terrified to face any of them but now, just seeing a Cullen would set my heart at ease.

We rode for a few hours and finally stopped just as dawn was breaking.

"The town is only a few more miles and then we should be safe. We'll rest here for a bit and then head in."

Anthony tied up the horses and sat down on the ground. I sat down across from him and watched as he opened up the bag he had brought. My curiosity finally got the better of me.

"Why would werewolves attack your family?"

Anthony picked up a nearby stone and began sharpening a knife.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"Your pretty perceptive, how did you know they were werewolves?"

I could feel my cheeks turn a thousand shades of red. "Lucky guess?" Whether he believed that statement or not he didn't push the subject further.

He held the knife in his hands flipping it back and forth between his fingers. "There are some people who wanted my family's land, and wouldn't take no for an answer. My father waited too long before he took action and well…if all of us are dead the deed would fall to the bank were it could be bought up."

"Don't you have any other relatives?"

"An uncle, but he had a falling out with my father years ago and is not welcome in our house. I doubt he would raise a finger to help me."

I could see his dark eyes watering. A part of me wished I could tell him about the Cullen's and that they could keep him safe but I knew that was out of the question. Letting out the secret would have enormous repercussions and I was already in hot water.

Anthony stood up. "I'm going to go the bathroom and then we'll be on our way."

My lip trembled. I was terrified of being alone.

"Don't worry I wouldn't leave a woman without protection." He walked over to his saddle and pulled out the shot gun and a small box. "This will keep you safe, if anything happens just pull back to cock it and if you run out of shells there are more in here." My hands shook as they grasped the gun and he handed me the box. "I'll only be a few minutes and if you see or hear anything just point up and shoot out a warning and I'll come back."

All I could do was nod. He looked at me with the saddest eyes and dashed off behind the trees. My legs gave out and I fell on the ground. Cradling the gun I wondered how I always ended up in these disastrous situations.


	14. Chapter 13

_**I know it's been awhile, and I hope that this chapter makes up for it : )**_

_**ENOJY!**_

**BPOV**

The minutes passed by like hours as I waited for Anthony to come back. There was an eerie silence in the woods, not even a bird was chirping.

A cold wind swept through my clothes, leaving me chilled and even more frightened. _I just can't sit here, I'll go insane, he should have been back by now._ I felt like one of those dumb girls in a horror movie, common sense told me to stay put but common sense just wasn't my style. I did the only thing any non-sensible girl would do. I grabbed the gun and headed towards the direction Anthony had walked in.

"Anothony?" my voice was barley a whisper, but that's all I could get out. _Where is he?_

Each step I took sounded louder then the one before, which seemed preposterous because I was literally tip-toeing. There was so much tension in the air that I was finding it hard to breath.

As I walked the tress grew thicker. My hand grazed a nearby oak. I used the tree to steady myself and gather my thoughts.

_Get a hold of yourself Bella, he's here somewhere._

I felt a presence behind me and I before I could scream a hand covered my mouth.

"Ssshhh."

My body relaxed as I recognized Anthony's voice. He released his hand and I turned to face him.

"Where…"

His finger was instantly on my lips and he was shaking his head. I could tell by the look in his eyes that we were in trouble.

I frantically looked around for a glimpse of the danger but saw nothing.

Anthony's hand clasped around mine and we slowly walked back to the camp in silence.

At any minute I expected some beast to jump out of nowhere and slaughter us but nothing happened. We made it back to the horses unscathed. _We might actually make it out of this alive._

Anthony put his hands onto my waist and hoisted me up onto the horse. I still had the gun in and was about to hand it over to him when my heart stopped. Creeping about ten feet behind Anthony was a large black wolf, who was bigger then Jacob.

I wanted to scream but I was frozen. Anthony strapped me in oblivious to what horror was behind him, until his eyes took one look at my face. He glanced over his shoulder and then back at me.

"Run hard and don't look back."

"Anthony!"

"Yay!" he slapped the horse on it's rear sending it off into a run.

"No!"

I hadn't had a chance to even hand him over the shotgun, he was left defenseless.

As the horse took off in an unknown direction I looked back just in time to see the werewolf jump onto Anthony and end his life.

Terror was the only thing that kept me together. I was focused on survival and if I could just make it to town I might have a chance. The only problem was I had no sense of where I was, all I saw were more and more trees.

Then I heard them, the steps of doom chasing after me. It was the same beast that had just moments ago taken Anthony's life. This was it the end of the road, I couldn't possibly make it out of this alive now.

I still had the gun but I would need both hands to use it. I looped the reins around my left arm and locked my elbow around them, while my hands quickly figured out how to cock the shotgun. I heard a click and assumed I had done it right. I had one shot at this. I squeezed my thighs against the horse steadying myself. My right hand aimed the shotgun at the monster, who was now only 5ft away. I took a breath and shot the gun, luck was on my side. My shot hit its mark and I heard the werewolf yelp.

_I can't believe I just did that._

You think life would have taught me a few things about myself, especially the part about me never being free from danger. I turned around just in time to see the black beast pounce on me.

The horse and me toppled to the ground. I felt every bone in my right side break as the horse landed on top of me. The werewolf slashed at the horse tearing it to shreds and occasionally scraping me. My body felt numb and there was blood in my mouth, this was finally the end. _At least it was the horse that killed me, being eaten alive would suck._

There was a flash of white and the wolf was thrown off the horse. My head hurt too much to move but I could hear snarls and growls off to the side. My vision blurred, now it was just a mater of time. I closed my eyes and waited for death to take me.

"Bella…Bella!"

I could hear someone's voice, maybe it was an angel, come to take me home.

"Bella wake up!"

My eyes fluttered open, I was right, it was an angel.

"Jasper."

"Stay with me Bella, your going to be fine."

Jasper lifted the horse and tossed it aside, but I felt nothing.

His hands cradled my face. "I'm so sorry Bella, I should have been here sooner."

I could see the agony in his face and knew that if he could cry he would be balling tight now.

"It's okay." I coughed up and more blood filled my mouth.

"Hold on Bella, you're going to be fine."

I nodded knowing that it was a lie. I was so tired, tired of everything, now I only wanted to sleep. My eyes closed and I began to drift off. I could hear Jasper's desperate pleas but he sounded so far away and then all I could hear was silence.

_**OHHH don't hate me just yet, what's a good story without a cliffhanger?? I promise I'll put up the next chapter must faster then this one and as always REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!**__**xoxoxooxoxoxo**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews! I hope you all have a happy Easter and enjoy my next chapter xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

**JPOV**

"Bella…Bella don't you die on me!" I put my hand to her wrist and felt her pulse getting slower. If I didn't do something she was going to die. The nearest hospital could be miles away, and her body was so broken I was afraid to move her. That left me with only one option and it was something I was not even remotely prepared to do.

_I should never have left you. I thought that by staying away from you, I would be respecting your wishes. The last thing I wanted was for you to be angry with me._ When we parted last night, I felt confused and guilty. I needed to hunt, but I didn't need to go so far. I ran all the way to the waterfall and replayed the day's events over and over again. There was no doubt that Alice was my mate and I loved her, but I was being drawn to Bella. If Carlisle was here he could explain what was happening, it was my understanding once a vampire mates it's for life.

I stayed at the waterfall until dawn, _if only I had known what was happening_. Edward's narcotic behavior towards Bella finally made sense; danger always seemed to find her.

My pocket vibrated and I pulled out my cell phone, _Alice._

"Thank God, I've been going crazy. I haven't been able to see you or Bella for hours now."

"Probably because of the werewolves."

"Jacob's there?"

_I wish._ "No these werewolves are nothing like Jacob, they're wild and fit the horror stories perfectly."

"Are you two okay, where's Bella? We should be at the villa within 2 hours."

My throat felt like it was closing up. I stroked Bella's face which was growing cold. "I am but Bella's not, its bad Alice, really bad."

The line went silent and I could hear Edward yelling in the background.

"Tell me everything."

I shook my head. "There's no time, all I can say is that Bella is dying, a horse fell on top of her and I think it crushed almost everything." I could hear Edward wailing, and wanting to take the phone from Alice.

"Do it Jasper, it's our only option."

I knew what Alice meant and I could hear that Edward did not agree. Me changing Bella didn't feel right, it should be Edward doing it.

"Alice…what if I can't?"

"You can, I know you can, you're stronger then you think."

Edward must have finally gotten his hands on the phone. "Jasper please there has to be another way, she shouldn't be forced into this, "he whined.

"I'm too afraid that if I move her something will puncture her lung, I think one of her lungs has already collapsed."

Even though vampires can't technically cry, Edward was. I could feel his pain through the phone. He was angry, scared and I knew that above all else, I was the last person he wanted to change her. It was my fault Edward left her in the first place and then there was that kiss, if anything Edward wanted to rip my head off. I had wanted to have a along talk with him once we met up, and apologize and explain what happened, and I knew that in time, maybe a hundred years, he would forgive me. Now he was being forced to forget about what I did with Bella and accept that it would be my venom coursing through her body.

"Will you be able to stop?"

Looking at Bella on the verge of death I knew I could. "Yes."

"If you kill her, I will kill you."

"Edward!" Alice screamed so loud that my ear drum almost popped.

"Jasper, don't listen to him, you'll be fine."

Edward was silent. I could only assume he was too angry to speak. Hearing Alice back on the phone mad me feel at ease.

"I'll stay on the phone with you as you do it, okay."

"I'm putting it down for a minute, I need to focus, " and I dropped the cell next to Bella.

I brushed her hair away from her throat, _No I can't bite her there...its' too intimate. _My emotions were in turmoil. I grabbed her arm and grazed the inside of her elbow. _I can do this, I just need to focus. _From this angle I would be able to look at her face, hopefully that would make it easier.

My lips touched her skin, but I didn't bite down, I pulled away. I rubbed my forehead, it was now or never. Without thinking I bit down into her arm, and her blood flowed into my mouth. If her scent was intoxicating her blood was pure heroine. I had never tried heroine but I had heard that you're addicted off the first hit, and I was hooked.

Even though I had hunted all night and my body wasn't craving it, I couldn't stop drinking. She was the tastiest human I ever had the pleasure of biting.

"Jasper!"

I could hear Alice screaming for me, and wondered if she saw me killing Bella.

My venom was pumping through Bella now, and the change would start immediately, but first I would have to stop drinking, which I couldn't. I began to panic, but still couldn't pull away, my animalistic desire was more powerful then my will. It had been years since I tasted human blood and now I couldn't stop, the sweet flavor was like liquid ecstasy.

Then she looked at me.

Bella's eyes popped open and she stared into mine. I'm not sure what happened but at that moment seeing her awake, knowing that she was alive changed everything. I could feel her emotions and she was filled with happiness, was she happy that she was finally becoming one of us? Was she happy to be alive? Or was it something else?

Before I could think, my lips moved from her arm to her lips. They pressed against hers in desperation. "You're alive."

I wanted to hug her to death, but I knew that in a matter of moments she would feel pain like she had never felt before.

"Jasper!" _Alice._

I grabbed the phone off the ground. "She's alive, it's okay, everything's okay…I did it."

She sighed. "I knew you could do it."

Someone screamed and this time it was Bella. I could begin to feel her change, which caused me to double over.

"Alice it's starting, I'll try and keep her as comfortable as I can but you two need to hurry. Go to the villa and follow her scent, we're about 70 miles northeast from there."

"Right, see you soon."

I clamped the phone shut and shoved it into my pocket. Edward was awfully quiet. I would have thought he had wanted to talk to her or me. Bella's hand locked around mine as she cried out in pain.

"My skin…its' burning, make it stop, "she cried.

I rubbed her forehead. "It's the venom, your body is beginning to change, it's going to be very painful."

She squeezed my hand tighter and rolled to her side. I was relieved to see that she was able to move it meant that things were moving quickly, quicker then I expected.

_Why do I feel hot?_ My skin felt itchy and another shot of pain hit my gut.I had never been around someone when they changed, at least someone I was so connected to, but still I was feeling more then I should have been. _Did my venom do something to her?_

Minutes went by and I tried my best to keep her flooded with calm and happy thoughts but at times the pain was too overbearing. It would be at least another hour before Alice and Edward would arrive. I was sure by now that they had ditched the car and were running, which means Edward would be here even quicker.

"Only a little while longer, and then we'll get you out of here."

Her eyes were streaked with tears, and she nodded yes before her face twisted in agony.

_Howwwllllll_

Bella's eyes locked onto mine, her bottom lip quivered and I was overwhelmed by her fear.

_It can't be!_ I knew that the howl was not just your normal wolf, and wolfs never howled during the day, it could only mean one thing.

Another howl sounded from opposite of us, _there's more then one?_

"Bella…"

She grabbed my other hand and squeezed, the pain was getting worse, it was clouding her thoughts. Her eyes shut closed and she wailed out again.

There was no way I could fight off two werewolves and protect Bella.

"I'm sorry Bella, but this might hurt."

Within seconds I had her cradled in my arms like a baby. Her body felt like fire and she dug her nails into my chest. I prayed that moving her didn't cause her even more pain, but I could tell it did. There was no time to call Alice; I had to hope that she would track us and that they would reach us before the werewolves did. The only thing I could do was run, and not stop until Bella was changed.

**If you enjoyed this chapter please review…cya soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thank you all for reading my story, I hope you're enjoying it! A lot of people asked for a longer chapter, and here it is **_

**EPOV**

"Edward where are you going?"

"Do I really need to answer that?"

Alice pulled over to the side of the road. "You could have at least waited for me to stop the car!"

I could hear her frustration but I was already picking up speed.

"Just don't get too far away, you know I can't run as fast as you!"

Her words echoed over the clouds, and I was gone. I was tired of waiting. I should have already gotten Bella and left Italy by now. I waited too long…and now…now everything was different. Somewhere in the woods she was changing into the one thing I had tried to protect her from, _how could I let this happen?_

Jasper's part in this whole drama was becoming bigger then I expected. I should've been the one to do it, if it was really the only way to save her. _For all I know that creep is lying…he wants Bella all to himself._ The thought of his lips touching any part of her brought me to a sense of anger I had never experienced in all my life. If Bella wasn't in such danger, I would've torn him to pieces, he just got lucky.

Even though Alice says it was a one time thing, I don't trust her. She could be covering up for him, because she's so blindly in love with him. I've been around Bella, I know how intoxicating she is, the need to protect and care for her is overwhelming…and being the sap Jasper is he's probably fallen under her spell.

I was wrong for leaving her. I thought that by staying away I was protecting her, I should have known better. All I could do now was run, run as fast as I could and find her. With Bella back in my arms, everything will be all right again.

It didn't take long for the Villa to come into view. We were closer then I thought. Now it was a matter of picking up her scent and tracking her down.

I slowed down as I reached the top of the hill. The entire place had been burnt to the ground. For once I was relieved to know that I wouldn't find Bella's body amidst the ashes.

It was amazing how danger followed her. Out of all the places in Italy she stays at the one place that has a fire, _typical Bella._

"Thanks for waiting, "Alice said sarcastically. Her tone changed immediately though when she saw the wreckage in front of us. "What happened here?"

I walked closer to the Villa's front door, which had been turned to ash. Walking through the archway the smell of charred flesh assaulted my nose. It was amazing that Bella escaped from this catastrophe.

"How could I have not seen this?" Alice whimpered.

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "I don't know, jasper mentioned something about werewolves, and didn't you tell me that's why you couldn't see Bella after she jumped?"

A light went off in Alice's head. "Yes! I forgot about that. That has to be why Jasper & Bella have been so cloudy…but why would werewolves be here…do you think they're after Bella?"

"It's Bella…anything's possible. For now let's concentrate on finding her."

Alice nodded and we both darted through the wreckage. It didn't take long before we picked up her faint trail and were off. We raced through the woods and by the time the sun had begun its' descent into the horizon we found her, or at least thought we did.

I stared at the dead horse, the shredded werewolf and the broken body of a young man. There was blood caked into the grass, bella's blood, only she wasn't here.

"I'll kill him…where are they?"

Alice was stuck in a gaze, I searched her mind for answers, but she saw nothing, Jasper & Bella were gone.

"I can't see them!" Alice cried. "He said they would be right here!" Alice fumbled with her phone, and frantically pushed in a number. I didn't need to be a vampire to hear Jasper's voice mail pick up.

If Jasper had feelings for Bella he would not move her during the change unless he had no choice, that much I knew.

We had smelled werewolves the whole way but their scent had been faint. We only hoped they had disappeared but it seemed that wasn't the case. If werewolves were tracking them, Jasper would have to run.

I sniffed the air trying to pick up Bella's scent, it was faint but there. I motioned for Alice to follow. After two miles we came to a dead end, Bella's scent vanished.

For the first time since this ordeal my panic overwhelmed my fear. The only reason I couldn't smell her was because her scent had changed, she was on her way to being one of us.

We needed a plan. I could still smell the stench of the wolves, and from the way their course was running, they were tracking her. There was only one option left, hunt the ones that were hunting my love.

**JPOV**

It had been hours since I first started running aimlessly. I had only one advantage over those beasts, they needed rest and I didn't. If I had to I could run for days, weeks and they would never be able to catch up. Only I couldn't keep running, not with Bella in her current state.

My arms held her quivering body as she shook with agony. I wanted to take the pain from her, but it was too powerful. At times I was able to give her some peace, but not much.

The sky was turning dark, and the howls had stopped. Either I had outrun them or they were taking a break. Either way I had a chance to bring Bella somewhere to rest, but where? Finding any type of town was out of the question. There was no way I could handle a newborn Bella around humans and werewolves. _There has to be someplace I can take her._

I continued running until I came across a long cabin near a lake. Sniffing the air I could tell there were no humans inside and hadn't been for awhile.

_This looks like a good place to rest._

I punched through the doorknob and opened up the cabin's front door. Inside the place appeared to have been abandoned in a hurry, plates and dried food were spread out on the kitchen table, chairs were knocked over and it seemed that nothing was taken.

_Whoever lived here ran out, and never looked back_. I glanced back at the busted door, _probably wasn't even locked._

Bella's nails dug into my chest and she wailed out in pain.

"It's okay Bella, you can rest here."

I carried her into the cabin's single bedroom. In the middle of the room stood a large canopy bed, with white drapes and white sheets. Using one hand to hold Bella I shook out the blankets with my other hand.

Dust particles filled the air and tickled the inside of my nose.

Gently I placed Bella on the bed. Her eyes were shut and her jaw clenched.

My change was so many years ago that I forgot how it felt, how truly painful the experience was. _Three days...that's how long it should take._

I wondered what was going in Bella's mind, she had said very little since I bit her. The mark on her arm had turned into a pinkish scar, forever reminding her of this day.

I grazed her check with my hand. "Bella?"

Her only response was to curl towards my voice.

"Sweet Bella." I sat on the bed and pulled her towards me, her body wrapped around mine as she unleashed her agony.

"Jasper…"

Her voice was so low.

"I'm here."

A cry escaped her lips. "Make it stop, it burns."

Instinctively I wrapped my arms around her and held her in a tight embrace. I pushed forth as much blissful feelings as I could, taking in everything she was pushing out. Whether it eased her pain or not, she didn't say, only continued to sob with dry tears.

_I have to do something, there must be something I can do to help her._

A thousand thoughts flooded my brain as I tried to think of a solution, but every one was more absurd and useless then the next. I even thought about putting her in a tub of ice water, but that wouldn't stop the burning.

_Call Carlisle!_

My fingers reached into my pocket and flipped open my cell, _dead…should have guessed._ It was highly unlikely that there were any type of sedatives in this place, or at least one strong enough to take away her pain.

The moon shined in through the bedroom window, lighting up Bella's face. It seemed at the moment that she was sleeping...if that was even possible.

_What a crazy day it's been._

For the first time in hours I thought about Alice, _she must be worried sick._ Her and Edward would arrive at the spot and panic that we weren't there. I could have tried to call Alice but it never crossed my mind, I was only focused on protecting Bella. Now that my phone was dead, they would just have to track us down the hard way.

Luck had been on our side, there had been no howls throughout the night.

_Day two, one more to go._

It wasn't until then that I noticed Bella's perfume scent was gone. It had been replaced with the airy scent of lavender. Her hair hung around her face in luscious waves.

_Wait a minute, her hair wasn't that long...was it?_

I slid from underneath her arms to get a better. Her skin had changed to a perfect ivory, and her hair was a deep amber chestnut.

_It can't be!_

My eyes examined every inch of her, comparing it to the image of Bella in my head.

Her legs, which hung out of her shorts, were shapely. The rest of her was too covered up to tell. I waited for her to move, I needed to see her face. I could have just brushed her hair away but I was frozen.

"Bella?"

Slowly her head rose from the pillow and her hair parted to reveal two huge scarlet red eyes and a pair of rose colored full lips. Her change was over and she had become the sexiest vampire I had ever set eyes on.

"Jasper…" her lips curled up into a smile. She sat up on the bed and stretched out her limbs. "So this is how one sees the world as a vampire…I must say, it's fascinating."

I wanted to ask how she felt, but I was speechless, the change happened so rapidly, I wasn't mentally prepared.

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, just a little taken back."

She moved quicker then my eyes picked up. She now stood inches from me. "Am I that terrible to look at?"

"Far from it, you should take a look."

"Hmmm," she purred. "I've got other things on my mind."

Her emotions were frazzled, but the two I managed to pick out were strong, very strong, lust and hunger, only I couldn't decipher which one she craved more.

Her slender fingers tapped my chest. "I'm famished."

_Your in trouble Jasper, remember what newborns are like, she's also faster and stronger then you._

Her fingers creeped up to my neck and reached my cheek. Now, it was perfectly clear what she wanted, and I couldn't pull away. I felt her lips crush against mine, and our bodies crashed to the floor.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Please keep the reviews coming!! xoxoxoxox**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I just wanted to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. It's awesome knowing that people are excited about your story. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter : )**_

**EPOV**

The stench of wolves increased and it worried me.

Alice was about fifty feet behind me. I waited for her to catch up before heading any further.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I rubbed my chin. "Something is not right…I have a bad feeling."

"Ugh stupid werewolves, I can't see a thing," she grunted.

"Let's scout around, stick to the tress and stay close."

We darted off in opposite directions. I scaled a nearby tree and scanned the area, _nothing._ Then I saw them, or Alice did, and I watched as her mind processed what she was seeing.

_We're in danger!_

Within seconds I jumped through the tress to where Alice was. I followed her gaze to the massive compound that was no more then 100ft away. Where the woods ended stood a compound surrounded by an electric fence, guards and wolves. I couldn't tell if they were all werewolves or not. Either way there was no way to pass them. If we came to close they might smell us and we couldn't possibly take out an army of dogs.

"What should we do?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, but we need to get away from here and quickly."

Alice nodded and we bolted off.

When I was convinced we had put enough distance between us and that compound we stopped. There was no scent of the wolves or Bella, we were far from both.

Out of frustration I punched a nearby oak which splintered in two.

"Maybe we should call Carlisle?"

"No, there's no need to drag anymore of our family into this. Can you see anything…anything at all?"

"I'll try." Alice plopped down on the ground and shut her eyes. Minutes went by and I paced, finally something came through.

She couldn't see much but from what she did see we knew that they were in a house and Bella was changing.

Relief flooded my system,_ she's safe._

"All we need to do is find them, they're here somewhere. They couldn't have gotten far."

Alice nodded. "The fact that I saw them tells me the wolves aren't near them."

"It's strange…I wonder why those mongrels stopped tracking them. It doesn't make sense."

Alice shrugged her shoulders.

_Ring…Ring…_

Alice grabbed her phone out of her jacket and flipped it open. "Hello?"

Being able to read minds made things easier. I didn't need to wait for Alice to get off the phone to know that Jacob was on the other line.

"She's fine Jacob…how did you get this number anyway? Charlie…of course…what you're here? We don't need you and your rat pack…ugh fine…I'll tell you just be quiet your barking is hurting my ears."

Apparently Jacob had gotten stricken with worry and flew to Italy with two of his friends and was now searching for Bella. Having Jacob here would cause problems but we could use the extra help if we needed to get past those wolves and they might be able to find Bella. Of course Alice forgot to mention the tiny fact that Bella was becoming a vampire, _this should be interesting._

Now I had to wait. _I hate waiting._ Meeting Jacob after everything that happened was not something I looked forward to, although, I did owe him for watching over Bella while I was off being an idiot. I knew he cared for her and now I had two guys I had to keep an eye on.

_I can't just sit here._ "Alice, let's go hunting, I need to break something."

**BPOV**

I thought the pain would never stop and then by some miracle it did and I felt alive. My body tingled with new sensations. The cotton blanket under me felt smooth and worn in. I could hear the wind rustling the leaves on a tree outside the window. The air smelled musty and each time the wind blew in it brought a fresh scent of pine.

It took me a few minutes to register my surroundings and when I lifted my head from the bed another scent tickled my nose.

The smell of fresh orchids was coming from somewhere across the room. My head whipped in the direction of the flower aroma and my eyes landed on a glorious sight.

"Jasper…" With my enhanced vision he looked like a roman god. His golden hair curled around his cheek in such a seductive manner. His eyes glistened a dark amber and his thick lashes were too perfect. He stared at me, drinking in my face.

I stretched out my arms, getting a feel for my new and improved self. "So this is how one sees the world as a vampire…I must say, it's fascinating."

I waited for a reply but he said nothing, his eyes bore into me and I could feel his desire radiating around the room.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Jasper shook his head. "No, just a little taken back."

I wondered what I looked like and if my change had made me beautiful like Rosalie.

I walked towards him, my steps were quicker then I expected, as I thought about being near him I already was. "Am I that terrible to look at?"

"Far from it, you should take a look."

"Hmmm," I purred. "I've got other things on my mind."

His emotions flooded out like a stream covering me. I absorbed in his lustful thoughts which lighted a fire inside me. Everything around us vanished from my sight, except him.

The room felt like it was breathing and moving in tempo with us. I had to have him, the hunger to be with Jasper was so intense I thought I would burst.

I tapped my fingers on his chest slowly. "I'm famished."

I didn't ask for permission and if he had said no I would've ignored his request, nothing was stopping me.

I could see the look in his eye, hesitation and desire and that's why I had to make the move. Before he could protest my lips were on his, and this time there was no holding back.

As I pushed Jasper to the floor, his arms snaked around my waist. The man smelled like an orchid and tasted like a peach, _I should have been a vampire a long time ago._

My senses were heightened to a new level and every touch made my body shake with ecstasy. Any kiss I had as a human failed to compare as a vampire.

The desire was so intense I wanted to explode. My hands grabbed his shirt and ripped it off in one quick tug. Jasper growled and threw me on my back. Our eyes locked onto one another, and the passion that burned within them blocked out the rest of the world.

With one quick motion he brought me to the bed. I grabbed his pants and his hands caught my wrists.

"If you rip these I'll have to walk around naked," he grinned.

I bit my lip in anticipation.

Jasper pushed my wrists above my head and kissed my neck. My eyes rolled back into my head, everything was perfect.

My nose picked up a new scent, it was the most delicious scent I had ever smelt and it wasn't coming from Jasper. My mind changed focus and suddenly Jasper was second to whatever else I smelled.

"Bella?"

I smiled a wicked grin and flew off the bed and out the door. I could hear him chasing after me but I didn't care. I followed the scent outside to the lake, it was coming from the other side.

I was blown away by how fast I moved. I could hear Jasper yelling in the distance but he was much to slow. As my destination came into view, everything went red.

The animal side of me erupted into a frenzy. I saw myself pounce on the unsuspecting woman but I couldn't stop. I finally understood why human blood was so hard to resist. Somewhere in the back of my head I knew it was wrong but I couldn't stop. It took me less then a minute to drain her body and then I moved onto the man she was with.

There was no fighting me, I couldn't be stopped. Their blood filled my body, I felt stronger, and satisfied beyond belief. It was only until after I killed their daughter that the realization of what I had done hit me.

I stood staring at the three people I had just murdered. _I promised I would never do this, that I would never be like this._

I felt sick all over.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I turned around to see Jasper walking towards me.

I couldn't answer him. I saw it in his eyes.

"It's okay Bella."

My nostrils flared. "It's not okay! I just killed these people and for what? I killed a little girl…a little girl Jasper."

"Listen to me Bella, you're a newborn, the thirst is almost impossible to fight. You need time to adjust."

I didn't want to hear his explanations, and I didn't want to look into those disappointed eyes.

I needed time to think, I needed to be alone, from everyone.

I knew I was faster, and that no matter how hard he ran he would never catch me.

At first I could still hear his pleas but they soon faded in the distance. _I should have known better, if Edward was here he never would've let this happen, he knows how much I was afraid to be one of those crazy newborns. It's what I deserve for hurting him and Alice, now it's my time to be hurt._

_**I hope you liked my newborn Bella : )**_

_**And as always review review!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone! I know it's been a very long time but thank you for being patient. My son is now two months old and is such a cutie. Being a mom is awesome. I tried to make this one a bit longer but my time is always cut short. I hope you enjoy!xoxoxoox**

**JPOV**

I watched Bella disappear behind the trees. After two hours of hard running I stopped. Her scent was faint which meant she was miles ahead of me. The thought of her running wild made my stomach twist into knots. This was my fault, all of it. If I hadn't left her by the side of the road and then again the other night she would still be human.

By the sun's location in the sky it was around noon. Edward and Alice would be frantically looking for us. _What am I going to do? I'll never catch her. Only Edward is fast enough to get even close. _

My cell phone was dead and the only way to get in touch with Edward was to go back and find him. I stared off in the direction Bella had run. Everything in me wanted to continue searching for her but deep down I knew it was a pointless pursuit.

Before I made another stupid decision I turned around and ran as fast as I could back to the cabin. Unless the werewolves were still lurking around Alice would have seen what Bella did and they would both be searching for the lake. It was time to face the music.

**EPOV**

"What is that smell?"

"That would be me leech."

Down on the ground were two boys and one very pissed woman. _That must be Jacob. _I jumped from the tree and landed in front of the larger male.

"You must be Jacob." I extended my hand but he refused to greet me.

"Where's Bella?" he growled.

I sighed. "I don't know. We lost her scent. Alice is trying to see where she is."

Jacob growled.

"Jacob, I want to thank you for taking care of Bella. I owe you more then you can imagine."

Jacob's forehead creased and his nostrils flared. "Stay away from Bella. You bring nothing but pain to her. The only reason I'm here is to bring Bella back home with me, where she belongs!"

"You have to understand Jacob that I'm never leaving Bella again."

No one has ever looked at me with such hatred. I knew I deserved it and that was the only reason I allowed him to speak like that. I also knew that he loved her and that was going to be a problem.

My train of thought was interrupted by violent images of Bella attacking a family. "No!" I dashed over to Alice who was stuck in a trance. I grabbed my head and tried to rub the images away. "She would never do that, how much time do we have?"

"What's going on? We can't read minds you two!" Jacob shouted.

"We're too late," Alice whispered.

Jacob grunted. "Someone better tell me what's wrong or I'm going to get really mad."

Alice faced Jacob.

_We can't tell him she's changed. It's one of his biggest fears. I saw what he thought; he'll try and kill us._

"Bella is being hunted by werewolves and with their scent we can't track her. There was an attack where she was."

Jacob growled.

"Calm down Jacob."

"Don't tell me to calm down. What are we waiting for, let's go."

I sighed. "We don't know where she is."

"It was at a lake. We need to find a lake," Alice interjected.

I watched Jacob phase. His body rippled as his bones morphed into the beast. The too humans transformed with him and within two minutes I was staring at three very large wolves.

Jacob howled and before we could explain any more he was off.

I had to trust his nose better then mine.

I was shocked at how quickly Jacob and his pack found the lake. We had only been searching for a few hours when I heard him howl again.

Bella was not at the lake and what was worse were the three bloody bodies that lay on the grass.

Alice gasped at the sight, even though she had already seen it. "Edward…"

"I know." It was horrific. My heart shattered at the scene. _My Bella…if only I had been here. This is not the life I wanted for you. "_Alice watch out!"

Jacob tackled me to the ground in his human form. While the other two cornered Alice. Jacob had seen the bite marks on the family and assumed Bella had been attacked by my kind.

"Jacob it's not what you think it wasn't one of us who killed them."

"Liar!"

I pushed his heavy body off and jumped to my feet. I had to think fast. Starting a fight with Jacob was not on my list. I needed to stop wasting time before Bella got herself into more trouble. Not only did I have to worry about Bella killing another human but if the Voulturi found her before I did…it was too much to think about it.

I heard a yelp behind me.

"Jasper!"

Jasper had appeared out of now where and pushed one of the wolves away from Alice. Three on three it was an even match…but where was Bella.

Jacob saw Jasper and dashed towards him howling. He was wondering where Bella was and so was I.

Jasper looked very disheveled and upset.

All of my anger returned as I locked eyes with my brother. Before Jacob could howl again I had my hand around Jasper's throat.

"Where is she?"

Strangling wouldn't kill him but it made me feel better.

"I don't know."

Jacob howled and whined. I looked at him with sympathy. "I know Jacob I want answers too."

Alice's hand clasped around my arm and gently pulled it away from Jasper. "Edward give him a chance to explain, please."

She was right before we could move forward we needed the facts.

Jasper told us how he had followed Bella from the Villa, the horse falling on her, the werewolves, her changing and then how she killed the family and ran off. He acted strange when he spoke of her change but I dismissed it. If something else happened I would find out soon enough.

Jacob was distraught. He had changed back to his human form and sat on the grass in a daze. He kept thinking of Bella and what she was now. He was thinking of whether to kill Jasper or not. Jasper had saved her life but now she was a vampire. He was very confused and didn't know how to react.

After Jasper explained everything him and Alice had a much overdo hug and kiss. He held her in his arms while the rest of us took a much needed break.

I was surprised when Jacob finally came to a decision.

"I'm going after Bella." Jacob stood up.

"We'll go with you," Alice replied.

"I don't care what you do," Jacob grumbled and morphed back into a wolf.

I nodded and we followed the wolves. I wasn't sure how we were going to find her but deep down I knew we would.

**BPOV**

_Where am I_?

I had no idea where I was. After I had calmed down I decided to go back. I didn't want to hurt anyone else and I knew that if I found Jasper he would help me. No one struggled with the thirst more then him. Then once Edward arrived I would have even more help.

_Edward…_

I wasn't ready to face Edward. After all that happened I wasn't sure what to expect and I couldn't deny these primal urges I had for Jasper. I thought that it was just a crush but after the change my feelings for him were so intense I had to have him.

_Alice…_

What have I done to my best friend? Alice loves Jasper and not only did I kiss him once but twice. I had no way of knowing if she saw what took place in the cabin. What kind of person betrays their friend not once but twice?

I was disgusted with myself on so many levels. It would be so much easier if I never faced a Cullen ever again but my fear stopped that from happening. I was terrified at what I had become. Edward had warned me but I didn't listen. Jacob had warned me and I ignored him. My stubbornness had caused more pain then I could ever imagine.

_Ugh where am I!_

Nothing looked familiar and there was this strange smell, it was horrible_. _The stench actually burned my nostrils.

There was a big brush up ahead. I figured I could get a better look ounce I passed through it. Once I pushed through the dense shrubs I saw a peculiar site. Before my eyes stood a massive compound.

_What the heck is that?_

I decided to get closer but something caught my attention. I jumped back as five large wolves surrounded me.

"Werewolves!"

I had only two options fight and probably die or run like the wind and hope they couldn't catch me but I never had a chance to leave. A strange gas filled the air and I felt my eyelids close. I could hear someone talking and then I was being moved away.

**Your reviews really motivate me to write I LOVE THEM!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi Everyone! I know it's been an extremely long time since my last update, almost ten months! I just finished writing my YA Fantasy novel, and will soon be out on submission. **

**I hope you enjoy the latest addition, and like always all characters below to Stephanie Meyer.**

**JPOV**

"Alice, what is it?"

Alice stood in a catatonic daze. I didn't need to read minds to know that she had locked onto Bella. Edward growled and then vanished.

Jacob howled and chased after him, with his two pack friends beside him.

"Alice!"

Alice blinked. "She's in trouble."

I didn't have a chance to ask what was happening. Alice grabbed my hand and we started racing through the trees.

Alice and Edward were both here which made things extremely complicated. I vowed to never kiss Bella again, and in a matter of days I had broken that promise. Did Alice know? She couldn't have. Otherwise Edward would have killed me on the spot, or at least tried. There was no more denying the passion between me and Bella. Carlisle said vampires mate for life, but in my case that wasn't true. Don't get me wrong I would die for Alice; she has been with me for decades. Maybe this thing with Bella was just a crush, something new and exciting that would diminish as quickly as it started.

Alice stopped. We had caught up to the rest of the group. The wolves seemed on edge, and Edward was panicking. I scaled up the tree where Edward was. "What's going on?"

Edward pointed to a compound that was less then ½ a mile away. With my keen vision I could see the place was heavily guarded.

"What's the problem? They're humans."

Edward shook his head. "Look again." He pointed to dogs that paced back and forth around the fences. The dogs were larger then normal. Upon closer inspection I noticed that they weren't dogs, but wolves.

Edward jumped down, and I followed.

Jacob phased back into a human.

"Can you put some clothes on you mongrel?" Alice covered her eyes.

Jacob grabbed a small pack that was tied to his leg, and slipped into a pair of shirts. "Will someone tell me why we're here?"

"I saw Bella. She was scared and decided to head back. I was able to follow her, but then she disappeared. Something happened to her. "

"How do you know that?" Jacob asked.

"Werewolves block my visions. I think she may be inside the compound."

Everyone turned to stare at the large cement structure. There was only six of us, not enough for a fight. I had the most experience when it came to fighting, and this was one battle that we could not win.

Jacob growled next to me, and I suddenly had a plan.

"We can't go in there. They'll smell us as soon as we are close enough. You three may be able to sneak in and find her."

Edward and Alice nodded their heads in agreement.

I waited for Jacob's reply, but none came. He phased back into a wolf, and the three mutts ran off.

"I guess that was a yes." I sighed and looked at Edward who quickly turned his head.

"Edward."

"I have nothing to say to you Jasper."

I walked towards him, and he crossed his arms. "Let me explain."

"Explain? You want to explain to me how you betrayed me, your own brother. Or how you made out with your girlfriend's best friend."

"Don't Edward." Alice rushed to Edward's side.

"I'm sorry Alice, but it's the truth. He's not my brother anymore. Once we find Bella. I never want to see you again."

"Edward…"Alice held her hand to her chest. "You don't mean that."

Edward put a hand on Alice's shoulder. "I do. I can't forgive him." Edward vanished into the woods, leaving me and Alice alone.

I wanted to say how sorry I was, but the words wouldn't come out. My hand reached for Alice. She shook her head, and then disappeared.

There was nothing left for me to do or say. I climbed up the nearest tree and watched the compound. Hoping to see Bella soon.

**BPOV**

I could hear voices, but they were muffled.

"The serum should work."

"We need results now."

"I don't suggest testing it on our last subject."

"There's no more time!"

"Very well. Stand back and strength the harness."

My eyelids refused to open, and there was a dull ache in my head. A needle penetrated my skin (which I thought was impossible) and a burning sensation followed. The scream that erupted from my mouth was ear shattering, and then I passed out.

An alluring scent woke me up.

"Here, drink this."

A petite blonde with doey brown eyes stood in front of me. She held a large bag of red liquid. I reached to grab it and noticed that my arms were in restraints.

"You won't be able to break free from those bonds. Drink this. You'll feel better."

She twisted the top off of the tube and raised it to my lips. The minute the liquid touched my dry throat I felt a hundred times better. The ache was gone, but I still felt extremely weak.

"Where I am?"

The girl threw the bag into a nearby bin. "You're at a research facility."

"What kind of research?"

I could tell she wanted to tell me but was hesitant.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Bella."

"Hi Bella. My name's Sandy."

She was trying to be polite, but I didn't need hospitality. I needed answers. Every single one of my ligaments felt drained. I was a newborn. An extremely strong vampire, but yet I couldn't even lift the bars that were around my body.

The room I was in was filled with medical supplies, strange machines, and x-rays all over. They had me tied down to a hospital bed. The restraints were made out of a strange metal and I noticed that they had tiny points on them that were dripping with some type of dark liquid.

Sandy was at one of the tables writing something down in a yellow folder. Her white lab coat was a bit oversized, and her brown glasses constantly fell down the bridge of her nose. She looked young, maybe early twenties if best.

"Why am I here?"

Sandy put down the folder. "I can't answer that."

"Please, let me go. I just want to go home."

"Unfortunately, I can't do that. You are much too dangerous to be let loose."

My resolve faded. I was dangerous. Maybe this was retribution for what I did to that family.

A group of three male doctors walked into the room. Sandy bolted upright.

"Hello Doctor Gill, Doctor Lambert, Doctor Ellis."

All three replied hello back and made their way towards me. The man with the bushy beard stared down at me rubbing his head.

"Well, we should move onto the next phase."

The other two were looking at charts and readings.

The doctor with the black wavy hair and killer smile looked at his chart then back at me. "Hello Bella. How are you feeling?"

"Like hell."

He smiled. "I'm Doctor Lambert. Do you feel and numbness?"

A part of me wanted to rip his head off, but I was so weak. "No."

He scribbled onto the chart and nodded his head. "Very good."

The doctor with the beard pricked my arm with a needle and injected a brown substance into me. "What are you doing!"

The doctor grinned. "We are making you into a god."

The comment took me off guard.

"Pay no attention to Doctor Gill. He tends to be a bit overdramatic. What we are doing is making a perfect species."

A chill ran through my spine. "Are you experimenting on me?"

The doctor who had been silent scoffed. "Nonsense! This is critical research. If we can combine the lunar blood with the vampire blood, and make a creature that has all the powers of both. There would be no more wars between the two, and no more killing of the innocents. One perfect creature. A being that could shapeshift, have the strength and senses being comprehension, and have no thirst!"

Everything the doctor had said up until those last two words meant nothing to me. _No thirst. _Is it possible? Could they take it away? If that was true I would never have to worry about killing a human again.

"I'll help."

All three doctors looked at me with perplexed expressions.

"I don't want to hurt anyone ever again. I will cooperate with anything you need."

Doctor Lambert smiled. "Very well. Then let's begin."

**Hope you enjoyed the latest installment of DA. Like always review, review! **


	20. Chapter 20

Here's the latest. If you're a fan, come show some love on my new blog .com/

**Jacob's POV**

_ You two stay back. I'm going to go on ahead. _

Leah and Seth, and I had snuck in through a sewer that opened up underneath the facility. The underground level wasn't guarded, and we to snuck up to the first floor.

The complex was a large cement building, with lots of locked doors. Every entry had a card scanner. We weren't going any further until I got us on an employee's key card.

A fidgety doctor with dark hair had passed down their corridor, and into the men's room. Jacob slipped in behind him and transformed.

The man sighed as he relieved himself at a spotless urinal.

I walked up to him in his birthday suit and smiled. "Hi there."

The poor lad only had a second to take notice of before my massive fist headed his way.

"Dr Ellis…I could be a doctor." The clothes were a bit small, but that ay okay. I clipped the key card to the right pocket, and dragged Dr Ellis into a nearby stall and tied him around the bowl.

Staring into the mirror I thought of her. "Oh Bella, what have you gotten yourself into this time."

I buttoned the starch white lab coat, and headed out the door.

There was no way of knowing where Bella, was, but I still had my powerful sense of smell, and could smell vampires from a mile way, literally.

My nose led me to a large steel door, which the card surprisingly opened.

Inside, the room was full of monitors. Each screen showed another room, or in some cases a cell. Lethargic creatures, and people half alive, were splattered across the various screens. My heart raced as I stared at a young boy, badly bruised and unmoving. The monitor next to that showcased a wolf that had been mutated into a beast with unproportioned limbs.

"What kind of place is this?"

My eyes scanned around searching for Bella. They stopped at a familiar girl strapped onto an operating table.

"It can't be." I stared down at the control panel, looking for a zoom button and grabbed a large black knob, similar to a computer mouse. I clicked and clicked, until the dark haired beauty was in sight.

There was no doubt in my mind, it was Bells.

She was…stunning. Bella has always been beautiful to me, but now she was in a completely different league, one that I definitely couldn't get into. One thing seemed to have slipped my mind, and I almost forget she was a vampire; A soulless blood sucker.

A red haze clouded over me. I wanted to kill, kill every single vampire, Cullen's included. They were responsible for this heinous act.

"Every one dies, but after I save Bella."

Jacob jotted down Bella's room number and looked for a map.

"Today must be my lucky day."

A large layout of the facility was stretched across the back wall, and better yet, Bella was on this floor.

Doctor's moved in and out of rooms, but no one paid attention to me. I hid around the corner watching Bella's door. After I watched two doctors leave, I dashed to the door.

_Please work. _The plastic card swiped the scanner, and the light beeped green. _Yes!_

The room she was in half resembled our science labs in school, and a hospital room. Bella lay on a table with her eyes shut.

Each step that I made towards her was a breath I lost. The dark circles I was accustomed to where gone, and her straggly hair was replaced with luscious waves.

"Bella?"

My voice was barely a whisper, but big almond eyes popped open.

Her smile revealed a row of perfectly shaped white teeth.

"Jacob Black."

I took a few deep breaths and walked.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

The pungent smell of vampire assaulted my nose. "Ugh, Bells you stink!"

Her lip curled up in a half smile. Then it faded. "Jacob, I've done a horrible thing."

"I know Bells. Everything's going to be fine, but first I need to get you out of here."

"No, I can't go!"

_Nothing is easy with this girl. _"We don't have time to argue." I grabbed the catheter that was stuck in her arm and gently pulled it out.

"Jacob stop. You don't understand."

I threw the tubing on the floor and began unhooking her straps. "We can talk about this later."

She grasped my arm, with a stronger grip then I was used to. "They're going to help me."

"Help you? They are experimenting on people. I saw a whole room full of cells with beaten kids, mutated animals. This place is a freak show!"

Her full lips pouted at me. "They said they were working on combing werewolf DNA with vampire DNA. They said they could stop the thirst."

I helped sit her up. "They lied to you."

Her expression said it all. I scooped her up in my arms, and she didn't fight me.

Her body was like a frozen Popsicle. Good thing I was always sweating.

We heard the sound at the same time. I ducked her behind a table and ran behind the door. I put my pointer to my lip, and Bella nodded. When the door opened, I grabbed the figure, and put them into a headlock.

"What's going on!"

The woman wrestled under my grip, but she wasn't breaking free. I squeezed around her neck.

"Please don't hurt me!"

"Jacob stop!"

A few mere seconds and the lady would be going to sleep.

Bella hobbled over to me. "Jacob!"

It was already too late. I felt the woman lax in my arms. "What?"

Bella checker her pulse.

"She's fine Bells. I just put her to sleep."

Bella's eyebrows crossed at me. "She didn't hurt me. She just works here. You didn't need to do that."

"Yea, Yea. I'll put her somewhere safe." I slipped my head under her arm and lifted her up. Her head lolled back and I froze.

Every particle in the room swirled around her, pulling me. I felt every fiber of my being connect to hers. Buzzing filled my head, and images of her youth filtered into my brain. I saw her as a young girl playing on the beach, then at a birthday party. The images stopped, and then my senses tingled. Her scent wafted into my nose and through my blood, filling me with ecstasy. I could her Bella asking my something, but her voice was drained out. Suddenly, nothing else mattered, not Bella, not the vampires, not even this place.

Bella's shaking snapped my out of whatever I was in. "Jacob!"

I shook my head. "What?"

"Someone's coming."

I could hear the footsteps; they were faint, but close. "Can you walk?"

Bella nodded yes.

"Let's go."

I opened the door, still holding my dream in my arms.

The hallway was clear. We raced down the path I had come and into the underground tunnel. We made it to the stairs when the alarm went off.

Bella looked up at me as she climbed down the stairs.

"Go, Go!"

I had the woman on my shoulders, and jumped the rest of the distance. I landed on the floor, and searched for Leah & Seth. I saw their large forms dart out of the shadows.

"Bella, I need you to take her."

Bella waved her hands and stepped back. "I can't Jacob. What if I…"

I needed to transform, and I couldn't wait for this damsel to wake up. "Bella, you can do this."

Bella rubbed her head. I could see her mulling it over. "Alright, but only until we're clear. The drugs are still in me, and I don't have the thirst right now. I should be okay for at least another hour. After that...I might kill her."

I carefully handed the precious cargo over to her, and phased.

"_You dog!"_

"_Shut up Seth"_

Seth let out a wolf laugh.

Bella cocked her head, and Seth hooted again.

"_The little vamp doesn't know does she?" _Leah asked.

I didn't need to say anything, it was an obvious answer.

**Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter, and like always review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**First off, I'd like to apology for the disastrous writing in my last chapter. I'm really not that bad! Second, I've been spending a lot of time on my YA Fantasy Winds of Change. I hope to start looking for an agent in the next few months. **

That being said, here is another chapter. It's short, but I wanted to give you a little tid bit. Thanks again for ready and happy New Year!

BPOV

This is crazy. I don't know why we're sneaking around. These people want to help me, not hurt me.

We were somewhere underneath the facility. Jacob's wolfy friends were running up ahead, scouting the area. I heard what sounded like a bark and followed the noise to an open waterway. I saw the back of a furry butt scamper down the cement cylinder. My delicate noise picked up the scent of sewage.

"You're kidding right?"

A wet nose nudged me from behind. I whipped around to see a brown furry face glaring at me.

"Jacob, it stinks in there!"

A low growl escaped from his curled lip.

Susan moaned. Jacob's ears perked up and he whimpered.

"What's with you?" I asked. He whimpered again and nudged me into the waterway. "Okay, okay I'm going, geez!"

I can't even begin to describe how horrible this place was. If I was human, I know it wouldn't have smelled nearly as bad. "Eww is that toilet paper!"

This place was too gross for me. I sprinted past the wolves, and out into the fresh air. Susan was still knocked out, but I could feel her stirring. My eyes scanned the area. We were somewhere in the woods, about a half mile from the compound. The alarm was still sounding, which meant we were far from being safe.

I placed Susan on the ground. Fall leaves had already started dropping off the trees, which made for a soft crunchy bed. "Susan?"

Her face stirred.

"Is she okay?"

I turned around to see a naked Jacob walking up to me. "Clothes!" I covered my eyes. I heard the rustling of sweatpants. "Is it safe?"

Jacob knelt next to me in a pair of grey sweats. He gently stroked Susan's face. The gesture caught me off guard. "What's with you?"

His eyes were glued to her, he didn't even respond to me. "Jacob!"

"What is it Bella?"

For a few seconds I was speechless. I wanted to ask why he was so concerned with the girl he almost killed.

"Ugh…" Susan grabbed her head as she opened her eyes. "Where I am? What happened?"

"You're safe," Jacob replied.

Susan glanced up. "You! Why did you grab me?"

Jacob grabbed Susan's free hand. "I'm sorry. It was a misunderstanding. I thought you were one of them."

"Umm she is Jacob," I politely pointed out. His genuine concern was getting a bit annoying. I crossed my arms and stared at the two of them. Susan was staring at him with such intensity, and frankly, I didn't like it. "Can we go now?"

Jacob helped Susan to her feet. "Are you all right?"

She nodded.

"We need to head north quickly." Jacob held Susan's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I can't explain everything now. You'll need to trust me. I'm going to phase and when I do I need you to get on my back."

Susan scrunched her nose. "I don't understand."

Loud howls sounded in the distance.

"Bella we need to go. Help her."

"Yea, yea," I replied.

Jacob morphed into his furry self. Susan watched with wide eyes. Jacob nudged her with his nose and whined. I walked over and tossed the girl onto his back.

"Hold on,' I ordered before dashing into the woods.

I followed the pack through the dense woods. I could hear the sounds of our pursers gaining ground. The wolves would be on us in minutes. There was no place to hide we would be forced to fight. We were moving quickly, but not fast enough. The wet dog smell became more potent.

I stopped short and looked back at Jacob. "They're here!"

Susan slid off his back and hid beside an extremely large oak. I shook my head. _It's pointless, they're going to smell her. _Even though I was cold blooded, I didn't have to act like it. I'd protect Susan.

My feet shifted into a fighting stance. The fog in my brain slowly lifted as the drug wore off. I only hoped that I would be able to have enough strength to fight.

Ten dark shapes headed for us. The bright yellow eyes shined with venom. I focused on the two headed for me and growled.

"Bella!"

I recognized the distant voice. It was Edward. I wanted to see him, for him to see the new me, but there was no time. The beasts were on me.

Four hundred pounds of flesh jumped on me. I grabbed the muzzle and twisted until I heard it break. The second wolf bit down into my left arm, crushing bone. With my right arm, I reached over and punched as hard as I could at the beast. The punch landed in the center of his eyes and threw it back five feet.

Before another animal could rip me apart, I jumped onto my feet, searching for another kill. I didn't need to look far. More black shapes came rushing forward in a tidal wave of fur.

"Are you okay?"

Jasper was by my side, looking as gorgeous as ever. I nodded. "Where's Edward?"

Jasper pointed to a group of swirling midnight. I could see a white flash moving in and out of the swarm. "Alice and Edward got cut off."

Another group leaped at us and Jasper jumped up to meet them. His hands punched and tossed, never once missing. I could see the corded muscles of his arms and chest flex with each move. It was difficult to ignore.

A human scream grabbed my attention away from Jasper. Jacob was fighting off three wolfs and having a hard time keeping them from Susan. I ran over, jumped onto the back of the first wolf, and grabbed its head in between my hands. It was amazing how easy it was to twist off.

Gunshots sounded and the voice of men followed. _Guns can't kill us, fools._ Jacob tore into the next wolf while I helped finish off the third. The wolves seemed to be diminishing as their human counterparts stepped forward. 

I smiled. I could easily break a few minor bones and not kill any humans and that made me happy.

A warm hand grabbed my arm. "Don't get shot."

I laughed at the idea of a tiny toy doing me harm. She knew what I must have been thinking because her next statement caught me off guard.

"Those are injectors. They spit out piercing rounds of the drug we used on you, only in concentrated doses. It will paralyze you."

I looked at Jacob in terror and then out to the fight. The humans were out of range, and now hidden. I couldn't see them but I could still smell them. I needed to get rid of those guns.

"Jacob, get Susan to safety. We'll meet up with you soon."

He whined and Susan climbed onto his back. "Be careful," she called out as Jacob disappeared into the woods. Leah and Seth fought beside Jasper. _Where are Edward and Alice_?

I was afraid to call out and drawn attention to myself. I would find them, as soon my objective was complete.


	22. Chapter 22

Hi everyone! I checked the stats on this story and almost fell off my chair, 39,000 hits! I'm glad everyone is enjoying it. And just because you are all awesome, this chapter is extra long.

If you love my writing stop by my blog .com/

**BPOV**

The humans hid well, but not well enough. Their Lysol covered scent led me straight to them. Four men dressed in green fatigues crouched behind the surrounding brush. I whispered to Jasper and scaled up a nearby tree.

Jasper landed beside me. Scarlet covered his clothes, and face. Even dressed in blood, he was gorgeous. "We have to disarm those guns."

He nodded and searched the ground for our attackers. "We'll stay in the tree tops. Drop, grab a gun, and jump back up. If we move around quickly, they won't be able to target us."

"What about Edward and Alice?"

His hand cupped my cheek. "They'll be fine. No one can move faster then Edward, and Alice can handle herself."

I wanted to apologize for running away, this was my fault, if I had stayed and faced what I did, maybe we…

"Hey." His hands held my face. "Whatever you're thinking, stop."

"But Jasper…"

He shook his head. "Don't."

A scream interrupted our little moment. My eyes widened. "That's Edward!"

Jasper grabbed my arm. "Get the guns first!"

I nodded and leaped to the next tree. Below me stood two hidden figures scanning the area with their weapons. I dropped in between them and stole their weapons before they had a chance to react. The guns crushed underneath my grip, and the powder sprinkled the air. The sound of a racing heart led me to the next victim. Disarming the humans was easy, almost too easy, and within three minutes, I had taken all my targets out.

Leah and Seth, both drenched in crimson fur, ran south. I assumed they were heading towards Jacob. The fight was over. Mission accomplished. My eyes searched for Jasper, I couldn't see him, but his agonizing scream alerted me to his location. The speed that my legs carried me was unnatural, and rightfully so since I was a supernatural being.

I found him on his knees, wailing. Something was wrong. "Jasper?"

He ignored me and continued to scream.

Terror stopped my movements. Suddenly, I didn't want to know what was causing him so much pain. _It's Edward!_ But Edward was fine, because he was in front me, staring at me with a pained expression.

"Bella." His arms wrapped around me, crushing me.

It had been so long since I saw him, felt him, smelt him. I forgot how intoxicating he was, and how much I really did love him. His lips touched my face and then my lips. I closed my eyes drinking in his taste, the sweet and electrifying liquid that was Edward. I forgot about the forest, and the fight, nothing mattered but him. I would have stayed there for years, but he pulled away. His pale skin was warm against mine. His hands stayed wrapped around me, and his gaze burrowed into mine. There was pain, great pain in those black irises.

"It's okay. We're fine now." I assured him.

His eyebrows scrunched in horror. "Alice is dead."

The stories I've read about vampires always described them as emotionless beings, this was far from the truth. Rage, confusion, and misery swirled around in chaos inside me. "I don't understand?" I looked to him for answers and realized he had none. _Jasper!_

I ran to Jasper and fell beside him, enveloping him within my grasp. He wailed in silent tears, punching holes into the earth. A lifeless body lay in front of him, without a head. My body shook uncontrollably. I held onto Jasper for support. _This can't be happening, vampires can't die. _"It's not her, someone else." Jasper responded with a deep wail. I felt Edward's hands on my shoulders pulling me away from Jasper.

He dragged me away from the scene. I let him take me away, away from my broken friend and my dead sister. "We need to leave," he said.

"But Alice.."

"Alice is dead," he replied coldly. "We can't change that, but I promise you, that her murderers will die painfully." He sighed and his gaze wandered toward the compound. "I need to go back to Volterra."

"Why? What for?"

"There are vampires working with them and they are extremely strong. We need help."

"Alice…" I couldn't believe she was gone. I never even apologized to her.

"We need to go now Bella, but Jasper may be a problem. He's having a hard time getting through this."

My hand touched his arm. "Talk to him, he's your brother."

Edward shook his head. "I can't"

"Edward.."

He cut me off. "It's not because I don't want to. It's just…" He sighed and his shoulders slumped. "His thoughts are all over the place and I've been blocking them out."

My lip quivered. I knew what Jasper was thinking. He was full of guilt, and probably thought Alice died not knowing that he really loved her. Then the realization that Edward knew about me and Jasper flooded back into my mind. Instinctively, I pulled away, ashamed of what I had done.

"Don't, it's okay Bella." He pulled me back into his embrace.

I avoided his eyes. "I'm sorry Edward. You must hate me. I never meant for any of this to happen."

He kissed the top of my head. "Forget about it. It doesn't matter anymore. The only thing I care about is you and your safety."

The world spun around me. Everything was changing so rapidly, and I couldn't grasp any of it. Edward's hands raised my head, forcing me to stare into those succulent eyes of his.

"You are the only thing that maters to me. If it wasn't for you, I'd be crumbling right now. I love you Bella Swan." He kissed me again, erasing any doubts that I had. He did love me. I felt it. He pulled back, grabbed my hand and led me to Jasper.

Jasper's face was buried in Alice's stomach. He held onto her, whispering apologizes and vowing for revenge. Seeing her corpse filled my mouth with invisible bile. I knelt next to Jasper and touched his shoulder. "We have to go now."

He shook his head. "I need to bury her."

"Okay, but not here."

In silent despair, he lifted her off the ground, and followed us into the woods.

Edward tracked Jacob's scent to a small town ten miles from where we were. He went with Jasper to bury Alice, while I went to see Jacob. I argued with him that I should come, but he told me no. It was something he needed to do with Jasper, alone. The town was really a small fishing community, which made my hunt for Jacob easier.

He sat outside, by one of the docks, with Susan by his side. For complete strangers, they were sitting awfully close. I watched from a distance, seeing the dorky smile on Jacob as he told a joke that made no sense and Susan's quiet laughter that followed. My eyes narrowed at the two of them.

As I approached. Jacob's nose crinkled and he looked my way. "Oh, I thought I smelt something. Bells, you really stink," he said.

Normally, I'm not the jealous type, but when Susan's hand landed on Jacob's lap, something in me snapped. I blinked and appeared before her, glaring menacingly. Her smile faded and instead of removing her hand, she clenched to Jacob in fear.

"What's the matter with you Bella," Jacob asked.

"Me? Do you want to explain why Barbie here is groping you?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Susan quickly remove her hand and slide away from Jacob. Jacob groaned and stood up. "Excuse us Susan." He grabbed my arm and yanked me towards the water. "That was uncalled for Bells."

"Are you kidding me?"

Jacob sighed and slid his hands into his pockets. "We're going back to the US, tomorrow."

"Alice is dead," I blurted out.

His massive form reached for me, and I stepped back. "I'm sorry Bells, I know she was your friend, even if she was a bloodsucker."

"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye? You come all the way here to save me, and then you're just going to leave!" I could tell he was hiding something. "Jacob Blake answer me!" I didn't realize I had grabbed him and lifted him up, until I heard the snarl behind me."

"Everything's fine Leah," he said.

I dropped him and turned away. _Everything is far from fine._ I wasn't mad at Jacob, I was mad at myself. The scent of human wafted into my nose, and the thirst came to life. Without looking back, I ran. I had to get away from the village quickly. Paws treaded across the earth and followed me into the woods.

"Bells, there's something I need to tell you." Jacob stood behind me, pulling on another pair of sweatpants.

"How many of those do you carry with you?" I asked.

His filled with a smile, and one I missed. "This is the last one."

"Great."

"Bells?"

I faced him and leaned against a tree. "What is it."

He scratched his head. "Do you remember what I told you about imprinting?"

"Yea."

"Well, it happened." He stared at me, waiting for a response. "I imprinted, Bells."

My expression must have been one of complete confusion, because he said it again.

"I imprinted...on Susan."

"Oh…" Jacob's curious behavior suddenly made sense. Being a vampire meant that all my senses were heightened, but apparently I was still as clueless as ever,

"That's why we are leaving. I need to get Susan far away from here, and quickly."

"Oh," I repeated.

Jacob was on me, hugging me, drenching me in his wet dog smell. "I'll always love you Bells, even if you are a bloodsucker."

I hugged him back. "I love you too."

He kissed my forehead and left. There I was yet again, standing alone in the woods. Alice was dead, Jacob was leaving and Jasper was a broken mess. The world as I knew it was changing, and I wasn't ready for it.


	23. Chapter 23

Hi, everyone! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. It's been really fun to write. I almost don't know what fanfiction to do next. I'd love some ideas. Of course, we are far from over with this little tale : )

**JPOV**

I clawed at the earth, digging into the earth. I still couldn't believe she was gone. I thought about finding her head and reattaching it, maybe by some miracle it would work, but deep down I knew the truth. I had seen too many wars in my time. There was no coming back from that injury. My savior was gone forever.

The hole in the ground was big enough for her petite frame. Edward had gathered a ton of foliage to make a soft bed. We worked meticulously and in silence. After I covered the rest of the dirt on top of her. I stood up.

"Alice…there are so many things I should have said. Before I met you my life swirled in disarray. You brought me order and showed me a new way to live, because of you, I learned to control my thirst and love. You will always be my angel. I love you."

Edward's hand rested on my shoulder. He said his own goodbye, and threw a long wildflower on her grave. "How could this happen?" I asked.

Edward bowed his head. "I had my back turned only a second. They shot her with some kind of needle gun."

"I'm going back there," I replied.

Edward nodded. "We will, but first we have to go to Volterra. I need to speak with Aro. We can't go in there alone."

I thought about Carlise and the rest of our family.

"We'' tell them after. Once they know, it will be impossible for them to stay away. I don't want anyone else to die," Edward said.

_Agreed._

**BPOV**

The Voulturi were everything I expected, dark, ancient and dangerous. Edward left me alone to go talk with Aro. I should have stayed in my room, but I couldn't, knowing Jasper was dying next door.

_Knock. Knock._

"Enter."

I turned the doorknob and slowly walked into Jasper's room. He sat on the floor in front of the bed, his head buried in his hands. Within seconds, I was by his side.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper," I held him in my arms and stroked his head.

"I should have protected her," he cried.

"It's not your fault."

He turned to me, digging his hands into the front of my shirt. "She died, and I never got to tell her how much she meant to me."

I cupped his face in between my hands. "She knew."

He shook his head in defiance.

"Yes, she did."

His eyes shut and he fell against my chest, moaning. The pain that emanated from him was overpowering. I wanted to take it away. He had to understand that he's wasn't responsible for her death. "Sshhh." I rocked him and whispered him reassurance.

His hands groped my sides and his body shook with anguish. I kissed the top of his forehead and continued telling him things would be fine, that we would get through this. His breath touched my neck, and made everything in my body come to life. I tried to ignore the desire that washed over me, thinking that I had to keep control, but it wasn't me.

Jasper looked up at me with such intensity I shuddered. Passion, want, lust, need, every emotion that would drive a woman to bed, flooded my mind. I couldn't escape him.

Our lips crushed against one another and I fell back against the wooden floor. In that moment. nothing mattered. His hands went to the front of my shirt and ripped it in two. I gazed into his black eyes and lost myself. Giving in to everything, he wanted from me.

I was so lost in Jasper, I never head the door click open.

Two different growls filled the room. Jasper crouched over me, snarling at the door. I arched my back and turned to see what the ruckus was. There standing in the doorway was Edward.

**OOOOO love it! If you're enjoying the story leave a review. Also, check out my blog. Drop by and send some love : )**

**.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, darlings! It's been awhile : ) I know this is short, but I had to give you something! I love reviews, good or bad. xoxoxox**

**BPOV**

Edward's shoulder hunched up and his body went into an attack position. I was stronger than both of them and could have stopped it, had it not been for the bag in Edward's left hand.

I flew across the floor in a matter of seconds, grabbing the red liquid that called to me. I couldn't remember the last time I drank. When I ripped the bag from Edward's grasp, he leapt at Jasper. The two collided in the air, snapping and hitting.

It only took me thirty seconds to drain the bag and step in between them. Fueled by my newborn power, I reached for both their necks and separated them. "Enough!"

Jasper's rage rolled off him in waves, filling the entire room with unbearable hostility.

"Both of you stop!" With one push, I threw them both across the room and stood in the gap. "I'm not going to watch you two kill each other."

Edward glared at me. "And I'm not going to watch him rub his hands all over you."

I sighed and went to his side. I didn't know what to say this time. The first was an accident, I had no idea if Edward knew about the second, and this…"Edward."

His normally topaz eyes were black as night. "Don't Edward me."

My mouth dropped in shock. "You have some nerve. Are you forgetting that _you_ left _me?_"

"A mistake," he replied. "Are only humans allowed to make mistakes?"

"No."

I could sense Jasper behind me, watching intently. Edward's hand reached for me and I flinched back. The reaction angered him and suddenly it was his hand on my throat.

"So, it's him you want then?"

In our entire relationship, Edward had always been gentle and loving. This was a surprise.

"Let her go Edward."

Edward's head snapped up at Jasper. "Don't give me orders. She is mine, dear brother. Do you always have to steal from me?"

_Steal?_

"This is different."

"Is it?"

Edward's hand tightened around my neck. I could have fought him off, but I was immobilized by fear and curiosity.

"Edward…"

"She was mine, and then you came along and ruined everything. All of you had someone except me, the emotionally distraught brother."

Suddenly, I didn't think I was the topic of conversation.

Edward continued. "Then when I find my peace, you come like a viper to snatch it away!"

Jasper sighed and I felt his anger diminish. "I never meant to."

"Oh, my. I hate to interrupt this very interesting lover's spat, but I believe we need to be leaving."

Aro stood in the doorway, smirking, with Felix standing beside him.

Edward released me and stood up.

Aro's gaze turned to me. "Well, aren't you a delicious site."

I looked down at my exposed chest and quickly closed my shirt.

"Why don't you go find some clothes, while I talk to these boys."

I nodded and ran out of the room, happy to have an excuse to leave.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi everyone! Sorry, it's been so long since I've written. I've been busy working on my YA novels. I promise to keep updating this story. Stop by my blog .com/ I'll be doing a giveaway that you don't want to miss!**

**As always, enjoy, review and thanks for reading.**

**BPOV **

I walked back to my room feeling lost. Edward's accusations rang in my ears.

_Do you always have to steal from me?_

_She was mine, and then you came along and ruined everything._

Deep inside, I knew Edward meant Alice, but how could that be? How could he never have mentioned it?

The room I was assigned to had an enormous wardrobe full of clothes I'd never wear. Not one pair of jeans. The closest item I found was a pair of skin tight black leather pants. At least being a vamp, I felt sexy.

I slipped into the pants and found a semi-revealing navy-velvet blouse. After dressing, I stared in the mirror. Staring back was a girl too unbelievable to be me.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in," I said, and turned to the door.

"Hi." Edward's hands were in his pockets. His gaze drifting from the floor to me. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," I said and moved to sit on the oversized bed.

He sat across from me in a cushioned chair. I waited for him to start, but he stared at his hands.

"Edward."

"I'm sorry."

He looked at me, his normal topaz eyes bordering black. "I should never have left. I thought it would be safer for you. I couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt."

So much had happened since I left Forks that I forgot why I first came to Volterra. "It's okay."

He shook his head. "No, Bella, looks at what's happened." His brow creased and I could almost feel his pain. "Alice is dead. You changed. I'm working with the Volturi. Everything is ruined and it's all because I left."

I don't know why, maybe it was because I still loved him, but I flew to his side. "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

His hand reached for mine and I gave it to him. "Bella, I don't know what happens next, but I want you to know that if you'll have me, I'll never leave your side, ever again."

_If I'll have him? _I felt his hand against mine, warmth running through every fiber. Edward and I had something real, something more than just fiery passion. Could we start over? Forget about all our mistakes? For a moment, I thought yes.

I slid onto his lap. His eyes searched mine. His hands moved across my arms then up to my face.

"Bella…"

The word hung in the air and our lips found each other.

The room swirled around us. I lost myself in his kiss and touch. Edward had always been cautious. Not anymore. A low growl escaped his lips and he jumped, with me in his arms, onto the bed. The lush blankets sunk us in and all I could think about was the fire growing inside me.

His hands rubbed against my legs. Each spot he touched lighted on fire, driving me insane. His lips trailed down my neck, around my collarbone and near my chest. My hands dug into his back, bringing him closer to me. I breathed in his scent, losing myself to it. One of his hands landed on my stomach, caressing it.

I wanted to scream and rip off all his clothes.

Knock. Knock.

"Not now," Edward yelled.

"Aro wants to see the both of you. I suggest you hurry," a girl said.

"Jane…" Edward leaned down and kissed my forehead. "We have to go."

I nodded and he helped me to my feet. There were still things we needed to talk about, but I guess that would have to wait until later.

We left the room, hand in hand. A young girl with blond hair and crimson eyes glared at us.

"Bella, this is Jane," Edward said.

"Hi," I said, wondering if I should shake her hand.

"We're already late," Jane said and turned down the hallway.

Jasper walked out of his room as we passed. Our eyes met and suddenly I felt guilty. I watched as his gaze went to Edward's hand wrapped in mine. I needed to explain, but there wasn't time.

The three of us followed Jane down a dark hallway and into a large circular room. Three men sat on black thrones. I stood closer to Edward, watching the ancient vampires. The one in the middle stood and I recognized him as Aro.

"I see we're getting along again. How wonderful." Aro floated over to us. His long black hair trailing behind him. "Ahh, Isabella, what a pleasure to finally meet you."

Aro motioned for me to go forward.

"It's okay," Edward whispered and let go of my hand.

Aro stood in front of me, smiling. His translucent skin seemed even older than him. He took my hand, that same fake, creepy smile painted on his face. I tried not to be afraid, but from what I knew of the Volturi they were dangerous. Extremely dangerous. I'd already lost Alice. I couldn't lose anyone else.

I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize the whispering going on with the other vampires. Aro's forehead creased.

"Hmmm, well, that's interesting," Aro said and dropped my hand. "It seems you'll have to tell me the old fashioned way."

"Tell you what?" I didn't understand what he meant or why everyone gaped at me.

"About the compound."

"Oh."

Taking a breath, which I don't think I, actually, needed I explained everything I knew about the scientists, the werewolves and the experiments. After my tale, Aro returned to the other two vampires and the three of them whispered.

"What's going on?" I said to Edward as he took my hand again, holding me close to his side.

"I don't know," he replied.

While we waited, my gaze shifted to Jasper who stood off to the side, his face blank. Jasper and I needed to talk. It killed me to see him hurt, knowing that I only made it worse. He lost Alice, Edward and him were fighting. I had to fix this.

But at the same time, I couldn't ignore the strange longing I had. Maybe a part of him slipped in with me when he changed me. Whatever it was, I couldn't pretend it wasn't there.

And either could he.

**Hope you enjoyed that and again, sorry for such a long absence. **


	26. Author's Note

When I updated the latest chapter, I noticed me earlier chapters are riddled with grammatical errors…If you see a lot of notices or updates from me, it's because I'm editing the earlier chapters.

Also, I'm having a Team Dauntless giveaway on my blog. Make sure to stop by! .


	27. Chapter 26

**BPOV**

"It is settled," Aro said, returning to us. "Felix, Alex and Jane will accompany you to this compound, along with a few of our elite squad. This abomination will be wiped clean."

Aro smiled, with his hands folded, he walked closer, eying Jasper and Edward. "You will need to fed, and I'm afraid your bear blood will not suffice."

"I won't kill a human," Edward said, his shoulders back and eyes glaring.

"Of course you won't," Aro said and clapped his hands. A blonde woman walked in pushing a silver cart arrayed with crystal goblets and a decanter of red liquid.

My throat burned and I dashed to the cart causing the women to jump back.

Aro laughed. "Ahh, how I love newborns."

The rich liquid soothed my throat, and I drank the entire decanter, not even thinking of anyone else. Jasper and Edward joined me, both silent. I watched as they glared at each other.

_She was mine._

When Edward came to see me, I lost control. Part of me wanted to blame my newborn desires. I didn't understand these crazy emotions coursing through me. I wanted to talk to Esme, but I couldn't tell her about Jasper or Alice. There had to be someone here I could talk to, preferably a girl. I glanced at Jane who silently watched us. Something told me Jane wasn't the talking type. The only other girl in the room was the blonde human who knew nothing about vampires except what they ate.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Jasper stepped beside me, ignoring Edward's presence.

"Nothing, I just want to talk to someone about being a newborn."

"You can talk to me," Edward said.

I shook my head. "No, I'd rather talk to another girl."

Both boys stared at me with perplexed expressions.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help overhear. Come with me, my dear," Aro said, pulling me away.

Edward tried to intercept but I glared at him, letting him know to stay away.

When we were out of the main chamber he led me through a maze of staircases until we ended at a large door with ivy carved into the sides. Aro knocked and a woman with a gentle voice said, "Come in."

If genies existed, this is where they would live.

Every inch of space was covered with red, orange and maroon cloth. The walls draped like curtains with a big golden chandelier hanging in the center. There were no chairs, or beds, just cushions and giant sized pillows with low cherry-wood tables.

A woman with powdery skin and light ash-brown hair sat amidst the pillows stroking a spotted wildcat.

"Il mio amore," Aro said, holding out his hands.

The woman rose, and glided to him, kissing his lips as soon as she reached him.

Aro stroked her hair and waved his arm in my direction.

"Bella, this is my wife, Sulpicia."

I bowed my head. "Hello."

She smiled warmly. "Ciao, Bella."

Aro wrapped his arm around her waist, moving her towards me. "It seems our little newborn is in need of some womanly advice.

Sulpicia, nodded.

"Good. I'll send someone for her when it's time to go." Aro kissed her check and smiled at me as he left.

"Come, sit," Sulpicia said, motioning me to join her on the pillows.

Normally, I'd feel anxious in a situation like this, but being a vampire took that emotion away. I sat next to her, sinking into a large velvet cushion. If I had lots of money and decades of time, I think I could spend it in a place like this.

"Tell, Sulpicia, what bothers you, child."

_Where do I begin? _There were tons of questions I wanted to ask, but I felt she needed to know me to understand my…predicament. I told her about Edward, how he left, how I came here and Jasper. She listened, never saying more than a few words, and when I was finished, we sat in silence. Her wildcat stretched out between us.

"Vampires hunger," She said. "We are creatures of immense hunger, for blood, for vengeance, love and desire. Our emotions are intensified. We want and we receive. Logic, does not matter when it comes to thirst or lust. When you mature, you'll be able to master your emotions but now all you know is the hunger."

She stroked the wildcat's mane. It yawned, revealing rows of sharp deadly teeth. "Newborns are strong and chaotic. Your emotions rage like the sea. Your desire is great and longing. Have you ever been with a man?"

I don't think vampires can blush, but my shy expression said it all.

"Hmmm, so young and beautiful. It will not be long before the desire takes over. "

"So, I'll just sleep with anything that attracts me?"

She laughed a sweet sound like wind chimes. "No, child, you are not a wild beast, but your feelings for those boys are strong.

The wildcat rolled on its' side, its large black eyes staring at me. I reached over, daring to stroke its coat which felt like silk.

"When vampires mate, isn't it for life?"

She nodded. "Our love is forever."

_Forever._

"You will have to choose."

I didn't want to choose. I couldn't. Edward was the reason for me wanting to be a vampire. I loved him more than I could breathe, but Jasper…I didn't know what was happening between us. The more I fought against it, the more I wanted him. What if Edward was never meant to be mine?

"They will kill each other."

Her words snapped me into reality. These weren't two high school boys fighting for my affection. They were brothers with a dark history, and vampires.

"They wouldn't…" I said the words with little belief in them. Would they really kill each other over me? I couldn't let that happen.

"What if I leave? Then they won't have to fight over me."

Sulpicia grabbed my hand, her touch soft and gentle. "Leaving will not stop them. When vampires love, they will fight for it."

A knock at the door interrupted our conversation. "Enter," Sulpicia said.

Felix stood in the doorway. "It is time."

Sulpicia nodded, rising with me as I stood. She held both my hands and kissed both cheeks. "Choose and choose soon."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it is a tad short. Everyone still hating Bella?: )**


	28. Chapter 27

**Sorry it's been so long. I just finished another YA novel and am shopping for agent while I work on the third. Not to mention I'm almost 8 months pregnant. Boy life goes by fast. **

**Ps. I tried to get the history as accurate as possible, don't hate me if I'm not 100% accurate!**

**Jasper**

**1948, Philadelphia**

It's well past midnight and the fog has rolled in. I'm alone for the first time in years. I can't tell if I like the quiet or not. Either way, I know I can't keep living like this.

If only there were an easy way to end it all.

My ears pick up the sound of feet, a soft swooshing sound, only hearable by vampire ears. This part of town is usually deserted, except the old diner two blocks down.

"There you are," a soft angelic voice says.

She glides faster than wind and is standing by me within seconds. _Another vampire._

She's smiling, and her dark pixie hair frames her delicate face.

I'm stunned by her presence. "Do I know you?"

Her eyes stare at me from beneath curled lashes.

"Not yet, but you will. I've been waiting for you Jasper."

At the mention of my name, I step back, putting distance between us. "How do you know me? Did Maria send you?"

She shakes her head. "No. There's another way to live, Jasper. I can show you."

She holds out her hand and I stare. I don't trust people easily, but there's something about this girl that I can not deny, a strange pulling sensation that forces me to comply.

Without thinking, I take her hand and instantly I'm tied to her as if I've always known her. The sensation is unlike anything I've ever felt.

"Do you have a name?" I ask.

"Alice." She smiles and then pulls me away.

**1952, Alaska**

It's been four years since I met Alice and two since we found the Cullens. I don't know if I can ever survive on animal blood, but I honor the way the Cullens live.

But there is one problem.

Edward, my adoptive brother.

Alice has taken a liking to him and while I know her intentions are good, his are not. I haven't explained the extent of my powers because of this. While he claims brotherhood, I feel the truth.

He wants her and I'm not giving her up.


	29. Chapter 28

**Bella**

Sulpicia's words repeated over and over again as I followed Felix through the halls.

_They will kill each other._

_Choose and choose soon._

She had to be wrong. They would never do that. I couldn't let them fight over me. It was crazy. How could I choose? Edward wasn't the same anymore. I still loved him, but he broke me and if it wasn't for Jacob I would have died in Forks.

I never thought I could feel anything for anyone else. I swore Edward was and would be the only one.

We neared an underground gate where Jane, Alec, Edward and Jasper waited. Whatever was going to happen with Edward and Jasper it wouldn't happen until after we avenged Alice. That much I knew.

"I assume we're ready." Jane looks at me and I want to hide somewhere else. I've never seen anyone more disgusted than her. I don't know what I did to piss her off so much, but she hates me.

Felix nods and we leave the locked iron gate, travelling through dark tunnels. I focus on the mission which still hasn't been explained. I'm sure Jane told Edward and Jasper the plan. I'll find a way to help when the time comes. I refuse to be helpless.

We travelled for hours until the tunnels ended and we stood in the forest.

The same forest that changed everything.

"What's the plan?"

Everyone's blood red eyes stared at me.

This time it's Alec who speaks.

"Edward and I will go first through the sewers…"

"Too late!" Felix hisses and jumps through the air, over Alec's shoulders.

I can hear them now, hundreds of steps.

"Go, destroy the complex, we'll handle this," Jane orders and follows Felix.

I look at Jasper and Edward who both nod and take off towards the sewers. I follow.

The smell hasn't changed. I know it's stupid to be thinking about how bad it smells instead of fighting, but I can't help it.

Edward holds up a hand hallway through the sewer. "There are four guards around this bend. Two are werewolves."

I prepare myself. I'm not the weak Bella Swan I used to be. I can kick some major werewolf butt.

We turn the corner and leap at the guards. I land behind one and grab his head, instantly breaking his neck, surprised at how easy it is. Jasper slams into one of the werewolves, flipping sideways in the air as he grabs the werewolf's fur and flips it on his back. Edward takes that cue to dive onto the upside dog and tear him in two.

A gun goes off, aimed at me. The bullet bounces off my skin like a ball and I rip the gun out of the man's hands. His eyes are wide and for a second I hesitate.

Edward doesn't give me the option to wait. He tosses the human like a doll. Its body breaks against the concrete walls and its eyes slip back into his head.

"We don't need to kill them. They're just humans," I say.

Edward looks at me. "Humans who will kill us."

There was no point in arguing with him, not now.

I turn around to help Jasper who is wrestling with the last werewolf. Between both of our strength, the fight is over in seconds.

"Now what?" I step over the dead bodies and run after Jasper and Edward who are reaching the end of the sewer.

"We blow it up," Jasper says and guides me towards the ladder leading into the complex.

"With what?" Maybe I missed something, but I didn't see any bag of explosives. "And how do we get out once it blows? I thought vampires are vulnerable to fire."

"Don't worry, Bella. Just follow us and do what we say."

I glare at Edward. He's always treating me as a weak breakable doll. Well, I'm not weak, not anymore.

Jasper senses my irritation and his hand secretly squeezes mine as Edward flies up the ladder. The sensation fills me with longing and strength. I glance at Jasper's eyes and see he understands.

Jasper saw what I was capable of back at the lake.

When we reach the inside of the complex it's eerily quiet. Edward's brow furrows and he looks left than right. "I don't hear anything," he says and he sounds confused.

I try and listen.

I can hear the whir of computers and electricity pulsing through the complex.

And voices.

"There." I point right. "I can hear someone."

Jasper and Edward both look at me, and then take off in that direction.

_I guess newborns hear better._

We turn left, then right, then right again until we reach a metal door. Edward throws his hand out to stop us. "It can't be," he whispers.

The door opens and inside two male vampires, who resembled Egyptian gods, smiled.

"Finally, we've been waiting for you."

Edward looks back at Jasper.

Something passes between them, but I don't know what.

"What you come in and talk to use, Edward?" One of the vampires says. His voice is richer than velvet and I'm hypnotized by his deep eyes and bronze skin.

Edward turns to me. "If you still care anything about me, listen to Jasper."

"Edward, what are you talking about?"

He doesn't wait for me to answer. He steps inside the room, closing the door behind him.

"Edward!"

I try the lock, but even with my strength it doesn't budge. "Jasper!"

Jasper stares at the door, almost dazed. "We need to move."

"And just leave him here with them? Who are they? How do they know him?"

"Bella, we need to go. Now."

"No."

"Edward will be fine. They won't kill him."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Edward told me."

I stare back at the door, torn.

"We still have a mission to complete. He'll be fine. Trust me. I need your help Bella. I can't do this alone."

Jasper holds out his hand and I take it, realizing that I've finally made a choice whether it was the right one or not.


	30. Chapter 29

Bella

"Jasper, we can't blow up this building with Edward still in here!" I ran after Jasper who heads down another hallway. "Jasper!"

He stops, finally. "I don't know who those vampires were, but I could feel their power. It's unlike anything I've felt before."

"There has to be something we can do?"

"We have no layout of this building. We ran in here blind, like a bunch of fools just looking for something to blow up…."

My mind raced through countless ideas, all of which sounded dumb, except one. "What if we could tell them we were going to blow it up unless they let Edward go?"

Jasper's brow furrowed. "That might work. We need to find the control room."

I nod, almost smiling, eager to do my part.

We past an endless amount of doors and hallways searching for the control room, killing any guard that tried to stop us. I'd thought we never find it.

But we did.

Jasper killed the guard inside before he could turn around and then we both stared at the dozen or so monitors.

"There," Jaspers says and points to one in the far left corner.

Edward stood facing the two vampires as they spoke. Fear spread through my body.

"He knows them."

"What?" Jasper's eyes go wide. "What do you mean?"

Edward's face told me everything, the relaxed but wary expression, his hands casually in his pockets….he wasn't afraid.

Jasper didn't wait for an explanation. He pressed a button and spoke into the mic.

"The building is surrounded."

As soon as Jasper started talking, the vampires stared right at the camera as if watching us directly through the lens. Edward's gaze followed-this time I saw fear etched across brow.

"In exactly ten minutes this place will go up in flames."

"Jasper…" I grab his arm as I watch one of the golden vampires smirk. Edward turned to look at the smirking vamp and shook his head, trying to back away.

_This is a mistake._

The vampire grabs the other vampire's hands and they both lunge for Edward.

"No!" I scream and it echoes through the building.

The last thing I see is Edward's defeated expression and then all three of them disappeared.

#

"What are you doing out here when that building still stands?" Jane's eyes narrow and she steps closer to Jasper.

"There's no one left inside and we need to examine what was going on." Jasper meets her hard gaze.

"How dare you defy your orders."

I move closer to Jasper, and touch the back of his shirt, letting him know I'm right here, ready to fight.

"I am not one of your soldiers," Jasper says. "We have bigger issues."

Felix and Alec look at each other then at Jasper. "Proceed," Alec says.

Jasper explains what we saw and I see something unexpected in Alec's eyes—fear.

Jane is still glaring at us, but its' her brother who pulls her away.

"Aro needs to hear of this," he says.

Jane's gaze is still fixated on us and I wonder if she's trying to use her power and failing. I know it won't work on me, but Jasper isn't immune.

"jane." This time it's Felix who speaks.

"You will come with us."

"No." The words blurt out of my mouth before I can think.

Jane's eyes go wide.

Jasper intervenes. "We need to inform our family of what's happened."

"That's not an option." Jane's face is furious, I can almost see the anger rising of her in waves.

Alec glides to Jane and whispers something in hear. It's a strange language. One I've never heard of.

Jane turns around and starts walking away into the woods. Alex follows. Felix stands before us.

"Go, but we will come for you and soon."

Felix disappears into the woods, leaving Jasper and I, alone.


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Bella**

The constant hum of the tires hitting the pavement lulls me into a dazed state and for once, I wished I could close my eyes and sleep.

Jasper reaches over and squeezes my hand. It's been a long week and both of us are weary. But being weary when you're a vampire is different. Your body isn't exhausted. Your mind is and there's no escape. Carlisle tried explaining how to go into a meditative state and it worked for a day, but now we're on the move.

Carlisle knew who those ancient vampires were—I knew he would—and it's bad.

They are the original coven and Aro's brothers.

Now all of us are heading to Alaska. To meet with the Denali coven and from there we'll decide where to go next.

A war is coming. A war between vampires. I'm the only one who knows what the ancients want, a new race, one that has no enemy-a vampire without the thirst.

Carlisle says we'll have to choose a side and that the war will reach every corner of the world. It will be a blood bath and one that will determine the fate of our race.

**And that conclude Dangerous Liaisons! Thanks for reading. It's been one long journey. There will be a book two—The Vampire Wars.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the story!**


End file.
